Showdown
by Reads to much12
Summary: This is a story that takes place in an old western town. Amu is a girl who can showdown better then anyone. But what will happen when a stranger comes to town and beats her. What will happen will they become friends or enemies. I know the summary bad but the story is good *I think*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real fanfic sorry if you don't like it my other one didn't turn out to well but I think this one will turn out better. So without further ado he is my Amuto fanfic**

Chapter 1

This story takes place in a dirt town in the old west. The town didn't have a name the mayor thought since it was such an unlively town why bother with a name. In the middle of town stood a pink haired girl about five-four and standing about ten feet away from her was a brown haired boy about five-six. "Are you sure you want to do this Kukai?" she asked. "Yea, Amu I have backed down every time before this."

That day Amu was wearing a brown cowboy hat, blue jeans, a black shirt with read designs on it, and to top it off twin pistols in holsters at both hips. Kukai was wearing brown boots, a black hat, one pistol, blue jeans, and plain black shirt. As soon as the bells rang to signal noon Amu pulled her pistols in the blink on eye. She shot Kukai in the leg and arm. She didn't want to kill him because he was a friend. When Kukai fell he grabbed where he shot "A great shot as always Amu," he said breathing heavily.

Then two girls ran out to help him one had short brown and the other had long blonde hair. "Yaya, Utau I don't need your help," "Well by the looks of it you'll bleed to death before getting anywhere so quit being STUBBORN!" Utau said with so much anger people who were close to her stepped back a little. He looked at her then gave in. Then the two girls brought him to the hospital.

Then a boy with blonde hair, jeans, a blue button up shirt that was tucked in, and brown dress shoes walked out of a pub with a dark green haired boy in jeans, a brown cowboy hat, brown boots, a green t-shirt, and a shotgun strapped to his back. When Amu saw them she called to them "Tadase-kun, Kairi-kun what's up?" "Amu-chan how did your showdown go with Kukai?" Tadase asked. "Fine but he might think twice before asking to do that again." Tadase laughed slightly. Then Kairi walked over and gave Amu a hive five (yes high fives existed in the old west *probably*)" Nice job Amu I knew you could do it, there isn't anyone who can beat you," he said with excitement. "Well there is someone out there who can beat me" Amu said. "I don't think so," he snapped back quickly.

Amu getting annoyed by his persistence just walked away and into the pub. She ordered a soda because she couldn't have beer. She found herself thinking back to what Kairi had said. Then she wondered who could beat her. But the thought quickly left her mind when an empty beer jug went flying at her face. When she recovered she was a lot more then just a little ticked. Then she took out one of her pistols and shot a bullet in the air. Then everyone went silent. "Who threw this at me?" she demanded in an angry tone, but no one spoke. "Then I guess I will have to beat it out of you" she cracked her knuckles and started waking towards the guys with an evil grin on her face. Next everyone went running for their lives bumping into each other and screaming like little girls. When they left Amu rolled on the ground laughing. When she got up she finished her drink and walked to go visit Kukai after he was shot. But little did she now she would be beaten by an unlikely opponent.

**How was it did you love it, hate it, or just like it please review and I will try to have the next chapter up soon. There will be a few new characters in the next chapter I bet you can guess who they are. Bye~ :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys me again I thank that person who updated sorry it took me awhile I am having ****ILEAP****right now**** and my brain ****is fried**** so here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara but I wish I did.**

Chapter 2

When Amu walked into the hospital she saw Kukai laying on a bed with bandages rapping up his wounds.

"So how have you been since a little while ago?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"How should I know go ask the doctors!" he yelled a little annoyed.

"Well yeesh you could have said it nicer Mr. Grumpy," she said in a pouting tone. Then she set off to find a doctor. She pumped into a woman with short brown hair.

"Oh, my gosh I am sorry ," she said

"Oh, that's fine so I am guessing you wanted to now how Kukai is doing?" she asked already knowing the answer. When Amu heard what she said she looked up in surprise. Then stated backing away slowly

"Where you reading my mind?" she asked in a worried tone. The women laughed and nearly bumped into someone.

"Don't worry I don't have that kind of power," she said still giggling a little then looked at the clipboard in her hand. "His condition isn't serious, but he will have to stay here over night and get surgery tomorrow morning."

Amu sighed with relief to know her friend wasn't hurt to bad. She thanked . Then went back to Kukai's room. When she got back she saw a boy with long purple hair and a girl with long blonde hair standing by the bed talking to Kukai. The boy was wearing a navy blue shirt, with blue jeans and brown boots, the girl wore a dark purple shirt, with a red skirt and brown boots as well.

When Amu entered the room they both looked at her but the blonde girl looked mad. "You could have gone easier on him you idiot!" she yelled furiously. Amu was a little startled by her outburst then spoke.

"You know Rima you could have been a little quieter," she said rubbing her ears pretending to be hurt.

"I have to agree with Amu, Rima you have to take it down a notch girl" the boy with purple hair said.

"Don't butt in Nagihiko, this is an A, B conversation so C your way out of it!" she pointed to Amu when she said A and to herself when she said B.

"Man you are a big crouch you know that?" he said poking her. Not amused by his joke quickly snapped back at him

"I don't care about your opinion you cross dresser!"

"Hey I am not a cross dresser I just like to wear girl clothes sometimes is there I anything wrong with that?" he asked a little mad.

"Yes there are a lot of things wrong, for one a guy asked you out the last time you dressed like a girl, A GUY, and if that's not enough you walk into the girls bathroom to often then you have to do the walk of shame back out after you realize that you aren't dressed like a girl!" she spat at him.

He was taken aback by her outburst. But instead of arguing more he just left things how they were and let out a sigh of defeat. When Rima heard this she smiled when she won the argument. Then she turned back to Amu and realized she left when they where arguing. Rima was so mad that when Nagihiko noticed her aura he took a few steps back.

When Amu got out side the building she snickered and kept walking. Then she bumped into someone. When she got up she looked at the guy he had dark purple hair and she thought he was handsome he wore a black shirt faded blue jeans black boots and he also had twin pistols like Amu.

"Hey watch were you're walking shorty" he said to her in a tone she thought was quite rude.

"I am not short you're just freakishly tall" she snapped back. He looked at her but since he was about a head taller then her it was a little hard to look at him back. But then he let out a loud laugh that made people nearby look at them. "What's so funny?" she asked irritated.

Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and said "I dunno." Amu was annoyed by his attitude and said something she would regret later.

"What you want to take me on or something, I see you have guns that you can use or are they just for show?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course I can you them, why did you want to test me?" he asked her smirking back.

"Ok, meet me in the middle of town tomorrow at noon, then we will see if you can really use them" she said confidently. He looked at her and his smirk then turned into a creepy smile which made Amu give an awkward look. "By the way whats your name pervert?"

When she said that his smile left and said "Where did pervert come from shorty?"

"The same place 'shorty' came from, from you" she said with a tick mark on her head.

"Oh you must mean up your butt right?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What no way, anyway remember tomorrow at noon," she said.

"I wont forget to duel a shorty like you" he said before she stormed off. _"What a weird girl"_ he thought. Then went over to the pub to get a drink. Then Amu faced palmed herself cause she didn't get his name. But didn't care cause he had such a bad attitude. But she was still looking forward to her duel.

**That's the end of chapter 2 I hope you liked it please review. And next time I will have Amu and Ikuto duel so stay tuned. Bye~:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys me again I know I updated Wednesday but I had nothing to do so I was bored and decided to update one of my stories. Since I just wrote my other story I want to wait to update that one sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Ikuto: Just start the story already I am getting bored.**

**Amu: Don't be rude, Ikuto.**

**Me: I agree with Amu, BURN THE PERVERT!**

**Amu: I never said that, and what's with that anyway?**

**Me: (Sweat drop) Oh nothing I didn't say anything.**

**Ikuto: I don't care just start already!**

**Me: Fine I will don't be so pushy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters all though I desperately want to.**

**Chapter 3**

After he conversation with Ikuto she forgot what she was about to do. But before she could remember a very angry girl came out of the hospital. "Oh no I better run!" she said but she couldn't because Rima was right behind her. She then grabbed Amu by her shirt collar and dragged her back into the hospital.

When they got back in Rima threw Amu on a chair. "Ouch what was that for?" she asked while rubbing her butt.

"What do you think it was for? You left before I could finish yelling at you!" she said furiously. But, Amu wasn't really paying any attention to her rant. They Amu realized she was done and got up and left.

She just remembered what she had to do. She went over to the shooting range for practice. After she finished the sun started to set. She didn't realize how long she was in there for awhile. When she got home her family was being their overly cheery selves so Amu slipped past them and went to bed. The last thing that passed her mind before she fell asleep was. _'What was that boys' name?'_ with that last thought she fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

Amu woke up and looked at the time and it was 9 o'clock. When she got up she realized she was wearing what she wore yesterday. So she went to her closet and picked out a read shirt with words that said 'Don't Give Up Until You Die' in black lettering she liked the shirt a lot but the letters were fading, with the shirt she wore blue jeans, brown boots and a brown hat.

After she finished she went downstairs. Her family was still asleep because they never wake up until Amu yells at them, but she didn't have time for that today she had a duel to do. When she went to town she saw Tadase. "Hi Tadase-kun what are doing out so early?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Amu-chan" he said. Then out of nowhere Ikuto showed up behind Amu and put his arm on her head.

"Who's this guy shorty?" he said which scared Amu into almost having a heart attack.

"This is Tadase, is one of my friends" she said before moving from under his arm.

"It's nice to meet you, what is your name?" Tadase asked holding out his hand. Ikuto shoved his hands in his pockets.

"My name is, Ikuto" he said not shaking Tadase's hand. "Is this short guy really your friend one of your friends' shorty?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes I just told you that and don't call me shorty my name is Amu" she said turning her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyway I am looking forward to that duel we set up yesterday and now I know the name of the person I plan to beat" he said while smirking.

"You really think you can beat me or did you suffer from brain trauma?" she asked laughing a little.

"Probably both" he said and he turned and walked off. Amu just stood there for a second then walked into the pub to pass some time.

The time from then until the duel seemed to drag on forever. Then Amu looked at her watch and realized it was almost noon. When she walked outside it was 5 minutes till noon. She already saw Ikuto standing on the opposite end of her twirling his gun while whistling. She was surprised he was here already.

Amu got into her position waiting for then clock to strike noon. Right before the clock struck noon a carriage passed in front of them. Right after the carriage passed Amu heard a gun shot. When the dust settled Amu saw Ikuto holding a smoking gun and at that moment she felt pain in her left arm. She fell to the ground and looked at her arm and saw she had been shot.

Everyone around looked at her in shock because she had never lost a showdown. '_Why did I loose she thought I never loose' _then she remembered what she had said to Kairi yesterday. '_Is he the person who I told Kairi about?'_ she thought but her thoughts were interrupted when she was lifted up. But the person who lifted her up wasn't Yaya or Utau, but it was Ikuto. When she realized who had her she started to blush a little.

"You know you are heavier then you look" he said.

"I am not, and let me go I can walk myself", after that he let her go and she went of towards the hospital.

'_She is a strange girl, but I am interested in her' _he thought.

**Me: Hey guys I hope you liked my new chapter.**

**Ikuto: Of course they loved it.**

**Amu: Please don't make this an Amuto fanfic**

**Me: To late (:P) you should have said something sooner.**

**AmuNOOOOO!**

**Ikuto: Yes!  
**

**Me: Please review and read my other story. Bye~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys it's me again its time for the next chapter of Showdown yay!**

**Ikuto: It's no time to celebrate get on with the next chapter.**

**Me: I can celebrate if I want heck I can go find Narnia if I wanted to.**

**Ikuto: No that will take to long.**

**Me: Too late :P I am off but before I leave I will type the next chapter. Without further babbling chapter 4**

Chapter 4

When Amu finally got herself to the hospital she had a trail of blood going down her arm. A nurse went over to her and brought her to a room and told her the doctor would be in, in a little bit. Amu sat quietly deep in thought. "Look who the patient is today Hinamori Amu, I never expected to see you here until you got older," said the doctor that came in.

" , I never thought I would be here either till then, but sadly I am," she said with a little giggle at the end. "I can't believe I lost though I guess loosing is painful" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't be sad even the best people loose sometimes, and even though they lost and were knocked down they got back up, also loosing helps us realize where we need to grow stronger in, so its ok to loose some battles" he said to make her feel better. Amu looked at him smiled and thanked him. "Looks like you will need surgery, I will go get a few more doctors and we will begin" he said and walked out of the room.

Once again Amu sat in silence and deep thought. Then without warning Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and Utau came bursting through the door almost ripping it off the hinges. "Are you ok?" they all asked in unison. Amu almost fell off her bed and had a mini heart attack.

"I am fine this is the first time I have been to the hospital so it's ok don't worry" Amu said with no worry in her voice.

"It may be the first time but it could happening again and it could be worse next tame or you should end up dead "she said while shaking Amu by her shoulders.

"Utau you need to calm done you might kill Amu!" Kukai said. Then Utau realize and let Amu go (her sprit came out).

"Oops sorry" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Then after a few hours they all left, then she went into surgery after the surgery the last person Amu thought would visit her came and visited her. "Well looks like the shorty had to come to the hospital eh?" Ikuto asked. He startled Amu and she turned her head slowly and saw him leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want, go away" she said really fast and loud.

"Well it's nice to see you too and yes I would love to talk to you too" he said and sat down in a chair by her bed.

"What I never invited you to see me or talk to me" she said and pointed to the door to tell him to get out. But he stayed where he was. Amu finally gave up and let him stay. The talked about different things and what they liked and disliked. Amu found out he liked all the same things she liked and dislike the things she did. "Are you a stalker because I think it's a little weird you like and dislike the same things as me" she said.

"What if I am a stalker are you coning to report me to the police?" he asked her standing up.

"No and where are you going?" she asked him.

"I am going home unless you want me to stay" he said turning to her.

"What no go home" she turned her head to hind the blush that was on her face.

"Ok then we can talk more tomorrow, bye for now shorty" he said and turned away and left. Amu thought it was weird they had only been talking for a few hours and she felt like he was almost her best friend. Amu watched him leave and fell asleep fast.

_**The Next Morning**_

Mau woke up and saw Ikuto in her room with his head on her legs. When Amu was finally fully awake she noticed who it was and a blush came to her face.

But after awhile it disappeared and she just looked at him his hair was messed up from his hat and was on his arms. Amu then found herself petting his hair she thought it was soft.

"What are you doing?" he asked which scared her.

"Nothing" she said as if she weren't doing anything.

"Yes you were you were, you were petting my head" he said standing up and sitting in the chair he sat in the night before.

"Well if you already knew then why did you ask me" she asked blushing. Ikuto just smirked. That day they just talked. Then Tadase came in to see her. He saw Ikuto and his smile faded a little.

"Amu-chan I didn't know Ikuto was here" he said a with little disappointment.

"Oh look it's Tadagay how have you been?" Ikuto asked him.

"Um actually it's Tadase" he said. (My friend gave me the idea for Tadagay)

"Same thing anyway what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked

"I was going to ask you they same thing" Tadase said.

"Um I think you guys should calm down" Amu said.

**Hey guys sorry I need more time to figure out what to write next sorry for the cliff hanger. I will get a new chapter up ASAP but I have school and I am going on a vacation next week so I will try my best to get another chapter of both stories. Bye~:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys time for a new chap-**

**Joselinne: I finally made it.**

**Me: Where the h*** did you come from.**

**Joselinne: I think the wardrobe.**

**Me: No I mean how did you get in there.**

**Joselinne: I came in while you where out duh.**

**Me: You were stalking me?!  
**

**Joselinne: H*** no I was just following you in a stalking manner.**

**Ikuto: Shudda up and get on with the story.**

**Me: I didn't ask for your input you prev.**

**Joselinne: Reads to much12 doesn't own Shugo Chara she is too stupid to.**

**Me: I don't need your input either! Anyway here is Chapter 4 enjoy. And thank you redflower788 for the suggestion.**

Chapter 4

"Tadase-kun so why did you come here?" Amu asked trying to avoid both boys from killing each other.

"Oh, I cam here to ask if um, you would go out with me tonight?" he asked blushing.

"Um I don't know, I guess since I am not doing anything tonight I guess so" she said but she didn't want to because she only liked Tadase as a friend and she would feel bed if she said no.

"Well looks like Tadagay has a date with the shorty" he said laughing.

"For the last time it's _TADASE!" _ He said and stormed out of the room.

"Why are you so mean to him Ikuto?" Amu asked annoyed.

"I dunno the same reason I mess with you it's fun" he said putting his hands behind his head. Amu got a tick mark on her head. Then she walked over and wacked him on the head. But it didn't hurt in fact he didn't feel it at all. And just stayed where he was. Amu just went and got her clothes and was about to change and remembered Ikuto was still in the room. She looked at him to tell him she was about to change. "Oh don't mind me continue" he said staying where he was.

"You pervert get out!" she said and pushed him out of the room into the hallway. After awhile the door opened and Ikuto saw Amu wearing a purple shirt, with her regular hat and boots, blue jeans and her pistols at her hips.

"You never wear skirts are you against them or something?" Ikuto asked Amu as they walked out of the hospital.

"No I am not against them me mom never buys them so I never wear them" she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok then you should buy one for your 'date' " he said rasieing his voice a little on the word date.

"What do you mean 'date' " she asked rasieing her voice the same way he did.

"I noticed the way you hesitated when he asked you I can tell you don't like him in the way he likes you" he said.

"Was it really that obvious?" she asked a little worried.

"Well for me it was easy but I don't think Tadagay could realize it" he said. Amu stopped walking and looked at Ikuto with a worried look.

"Do you really think he could tell I didn't really want to go out with him?" she asked.

"I don't think so" he said and pointed to Tadase who was skipping happily along with flowers around his head.

"Oh no what should I do?" she asked pacing back and forth.

"I think you should tell him what you really think and he will *probably* understand" he said probably quite enough so Amu couldn't hear it.

"No I can't do that after I said yes it would be mean" she said still pacing. Eventually she stopped because she had to get ready for her date she then went off in the direction of her house. She was so deep in thought earlier she forgot about Ikuto and he followed her home. She didn't realize until her mom asked.

"Amu honey why is there a boy with you?" her mom asked

"Huh what do you mean?" she asked.

"Hello I am one of your daughter friends" Ikuto introduced himself.

"Really the only friend that Amu has that is cute is Tadase-kun, but you are much more handsome then he is" she said happily.

"Mom!" Amu whined she was starting to blush at what her mom was saying.

"Oh honey you know it's true don't lie" her mom said grabbing Amu hands and jumping around her kitchen.

"Mom please let go I have to get ready" she said making her mom let go of her hands.

"Oh are you two going on a date?" she asked excitedly.

"Actually I have a date with Tadase-kun" she said going up the stairs.

"Isn't he the boy that looks a little like a girl?" her mom asked Ikuto.

"Yea I tried to tell her she shouldn't and tell him she doesn't want to but she said it would be mean" he said trying no to sound a little depressed.

"Well I think you should follow them and crash their date" her mom said with fire in her eyes.

"Are you giving me permission to do that ?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I don't think Tadase-kun is right for her, sure he is a nice boy but he is too nice for Amu, and don't mention this to her at all only tell her I sent you" she said in a whisper just in case Amu was listening in on their conversation. "I also think you and Amu are so cute together" she said like an excited fangirl.

"Well thank you " he said.

"I am happy to help" she said really cheery. Then Amu came down in her brown boots, a purple shirt, and a blue skirt.

"I thought you didn't have any skirts?" he asked leaning against a counter.

"Well I have a few skirts" she said "Mom I will be back in a few hours so bye" she said and grabbed Ikuto by the wrist and went out of her house.

"They really do make a good couple" her mom said s her daughter left the house. Amu met Tadase in the middle of town. Then Amu sent Iktuo away. After Amu turned around Ikuto ducked behind the nearest barrel. Amu and Tadase walked into a restaurant called _The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key_ (this was the first thing that came to me I really couldn't think of much else). After a minute or two Ikuto went into the restaurant and sat a table about ten feet from theirs'. Remembering what Amu's mom told him he decided he would figure out a time to crash her date. Then he finally figured out a perfect time. Would crash it right after they ate dinner but knowing Amu, Ikuto knew she would want desert.

It took them an hour to eat every ten minutes a waiter would try to give him a menu but he never took one because he wasn't hungry. After they finished eating Ikuto got up and went over to their table and took Amu by one of her wrists and pulled her close to him he wasn't causing a scene because they were the only ones there. "Ikuto what are you doing here?" she asked blushing red.

"Your mom asked me to crash your date that's why" he said still not letting her go.

"You should let go of Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun" Tadase said standing up but he was a head shorter then Ikuto so it was for him to hold his ground against Ikuto.

"And you're going to make me Tadagay?" he said teasing him.

"Yes I am" he said but Tadase wasn't very strong so he couldn't make Ikuto let go of Amu.

"Well looks like she is mine" Ikuto said. Right as he was about to leave Tadase said something that no one would have guessed.

"Lets duel for her if you win, you get her and if I win, I get her" he said confidently. Amu was more shocked then Ikuto was because one, she didn't know Tadase could even shoot a gun and two, she couldn't beat Ikuto so what made him think he could.

"Tadase-kun can you even shoot a gun?" she asked a bit worried.

"Just because I don't carry one doesn't mean I cant use one" he said.

"Ok Tadagay I accept you challenge" he said reaching out his hand.

"And if I win you also have to stop calling me that" he said.

"Fine I will" Ikuto said and they shook hands. Amu was afraid something might happen to Tadase so she decided she would watch from the sidelines, but what she feared more was what might happen if Tadase wins.

**Me: Ok guys I hope you liked my new chapter and once again I thank redflower788 for this idea it really helped.**

**Joselinne: What took you so long to update you idiot?**

**Me: I was busy**

**Amu: Hey did I miss anything?**

**Me: Not much but I want you to me my best friend Joselinne.**

**Amu: Well its nice to meet you.**

**Ikuto: They nearly killed each other earlier.**

**Amu: REALLY?!**

**Me: That's how we always act anyway I will update soon Bye~ :3**

**Amu: Wait I am still confused.**

**Joselinne: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys time for chapter 6 yay but first let me make sure of something *checks the room for**

**Joselinne* ok she isn't here.**

**Joselinne: Yes I am I'm behind you.**

**Me: AAAA! How the H*** did you get in here again.**

**Joselinne: I just came in you really need to lock your doors.**

**Me: *-_- * Well….um…..oops!**

**Joselinne: You're really stupid for all you know I could have been a pervert.**

**Me: Well you are one.**

**Joselinne: Well I am not as big of one as you are.**

**Me: Yup and I am proud of it :D**

**Joselinne: Wow she even admitted it.**

**Me: I don't know Shugo Chara or the characters and just like another fangirl I really want to.**

**Chapter 6**

After Ikuto and Tadase shook hands Amu and Ikuto left the restaurant while Amu was dragging Ikuto out by his ear. "What the glop were you thinking Ikuto, if I am correct then Tadase's father was the best person at doing showdowns, if you go against him one or both of you will end up hurt really bad" she said with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Are you worrying about me?" he said expecting the answer to be no.

"Of course I am worrying you are one of my friends and so is Tadase I would be scared to death if something really bad were to happen to either of you" she said with more worry in her voice then the last time.

"Well I didn't know you cared this much for me" he said putting his hands behind his head.

"We are friends and friends care for each other, no matter how annoying they are" after she said that she hugged Ikuto and went home. That was the first time she hugged him '_I guess she really does care about me_' he thought. And with that last thought he went home.

_**The Next Morning**_

Amu woke up around 10 she didn't want to miss the showdown between Ikuto and Tadase. She got dressed in under 5 minutes which is surprisingly fast considering she usually takes about an hour to get ready. When she went downstairs she grabbed an apple and headed out. That day she wore a white tank-top with a grey V neck shirt that had a purple cat head on it and said 'FIERCE' in sliver letters, she had blue jeans and her regular brown boots and hat. When she got to town she saw it was 10:30 (I never mentioned this but Amu lives a little bit away from the town). She realized she had time so she went into the pub and ordered a soda.

She stayed at the pub until around 11:50; she paid for her drink and left the pub. When she got outside she saw Tadase with a black pistol in a holster at one hip. When he saw Amu he happily ran over to her with flowers around him. "Hi Amu-chan how have you been today?" he asked cheerfully.

"Fine, and you?" she asked him.

"Fine but I haven't seen Ikuto at all today I think he got scared and decided not to come what do you think?" he asked

"I don't think so he just might be- Oh there he is right now" she said and pointed to Ikuto. It looked like he just dragged himself out of bed his hair was messed up and his clothes were wrinkled. She then went over and shook Ikuto until he was fully awake and by that time it was 11:58 so Amu made a mad dash out of their way so she wouldn't get shot. The moment the clock struck to signal noon both boys pulled out their guns in the blink of an eye Ikuto shot Tadase but missed and Ikuto Got hit in the leg. After he went down Tadase shot again but Ikuto was able to doge it in time. After Ikuto dodged the built he shot both guns which both bullets hit Tadase in one leg but before he stopped Tadase was able to shoot one more bullet at Ikutos' arm. When the bullet hit his arm her dropped both guns and fell to the ground on his stomach.

Amu called for Yaya and Utau she told them to help Tadase and she could get Ikuto. Then she ran over and helped Ikuto off the ground. He had passed out from the blood loss. Then she carried him to the hospital. When she got him there she called for a doctor. Miss Sanjou came a got a bed. Amu placed him on the placed him on the bed. Then the wheeled him into the surgery room (and yes they had surgery in the old west *well at in my version they do*).

Amu waited for almost four hours before the doctor came out. They told her he would be fine but he needed time to heal and they told her to take care of him. After that Amu went to his room, he wasn't awake yet so she waited by the side of his bed. What she didn't realize was she was drifting to sleep and before she knew it she was asleep.

_**About 8:30**_

When Ikuto finally woke up he didn't notice Amu right away. Once he sat up he saw her sleeping with her head at the end of his bed. He smiled when he saw her. He thought about waking her up but then he thought that she was probably worrying so much she got worn out so he let her sleep.

Around 9:30 she finally woke up. When she saw Ikuto looking at her she shot up blushing light pink. "Did you sleep well?" he asked she nodded her head. Realizing how late it was she decied she would leave but before she left Ikuto grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug at first she was surprised and then she hugged him back. After he let her go she waved goodbye and left the room.

"I think I might be falling for her more" Ikuto whispered to himself. Then fell asleep once more.

**Me: Oh boy wasn't that great!**

**Ikuto: What happened to your friend?**

**Me: Oh she went to the bathroom something about having-**

**Ikuto: Don't even finish that sentence.**

**Joselinne: I am back!**

**Me: How did your dump go?**

**Joselinne: Since when do you care?!**

**Me: Good point.**

**Amu: What did I miss?**

**Me: Not much Joselinne just had to take a dump.**

**Amu: T.M.I**

**Me: Anyway please read and review and read my next chapter what will happen next and read my other story and thank you rosamea and I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream for reviewing and to all the guests that reviewed too. Bye~ :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:Hey guys its me again. Sorry that it took so long to update I was on vacation and I couldn't use a computer the last few days so now I can and here is a new chapter.**

**Joselinne: Finally you made a new chapter I bet a lot of people were pretty PO because you didn't update for awhile.**

**Me: I wanted to but I was busy and I nearly exploded today because I couldn't type but now I can and I nearly lost what I was going to type.**

**Ikuto: Shut up and get on with the story!**

**Amu: Don't be rude.**

**Me: I think a lot of people might like this chapter sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Amu went to visit Ikuto when ever she could. But at times she thougHt she was forgetting something but couldn't put her finger on it so she just ignored it. Every time she went to visit Ikuto she would stay for so long she didn't realize how late it would get before she left. Iktuo realized how much she was visiting him, he thought she must have forgotten about Tadagay or she was just ignoring him either way he was happy and he decided not to say anything about Tadagay for a while.

When she came in on a Saturday Ikuto was about to be checked out from the hospital. She was relived he was finally out but something still bugged her. "You decided not to visit Tadagay?" He asked walking out with her. When she heard that she stopped in her tracks and face palmed herself and ran back into the hospital. Ikuto just smiled and waited outside.

"Excuse me which room is Tadase Hotori in?" she asked franticlly. But the lady told her he checked out a few days ago. Amu just sunk and went out of the hospital. "I cant believe I forgot to check on Tadase-kun" She said a little depressed.

"Well you couldn't have helped it you were forgetful, how about a take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate me getting out of the hospital?" He said eith a grin on his face.

"Should I be the one who asks you that?" She sad crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't have asked me because you were to bummed about Tadagay" he said looking at her. Then she looked at him shook her head.

"Fine but it cant be a bad restaurant it has to be a nice one and you have to wear a suit" she demanded. Ikuto pouted and agreed with her because he really didnt want to argue with her. "Ok pick me up around 5" she said and ran off towards her house to get ready it was around 3 o'clock s she decided to get ready early. Ikuto just walked over to the tailor shop for a suit.

After he was done being fitted for his suit he walked out. When he looked at the clock he saw it was 4:25. He thought it was getting late so he decided to change at Amu's house. When he got there her mother was in the kitchen, Amu was in the shower and her father and sister went out for groceries. Her mom was cooking dinner and talking with Ikuto he was already dressed in his suit and sitting on a stool.

When Amu came downstairs she was wearing a navy blue dress that went to her knees and had thick black traps, and had blac. Flats, and a blue bow on a head band in her hair. "Amu you look amazing!" her mother exclaimed, Ikuto thought the same thing. When Amu looked at the time it was 4:59 and thought that Ikuto got there early so she just grabbed him and went out the door before her mom could make another comment like last time on how cute they looked together.

When she got into town she noticed everyonr that was in the town staring at her and she started to get embarassed. Then Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and Utau all crowded her asking questions. She just told them she couldn't andwer then and she would talk to them tomorrow. They looked at her and realized what was going on and they agreed when and where. After that they waved good bye as they walked away. Then Ikuto led her to the same restaurant Tadase took her to.

When they walked in and a waiter came to their table and took their drinks. When he came back he took their order and left once again. The whole time they were waiting for there food they talked they both told bed jokes they made them both laugh but Ikuto only gave a slight laugh he never really laughed. That made Amu determined to make him laugh. Before they knew it there food came. While they ate the bad jokes continued and still Amu couldn't make Ikuto laugh for real.

She decided that she would just give up and it was they end of there meal anyway. After they paid Ikuto walked Amu back to her house. "Good night" she said But before she went inside Ikuto kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night" he said and then walked away. Amu started to blush a dark red and then went inside.

"Amu, are you alright your really red?" He mother asked.

"No mom I am fine" then she walked upstairs and went to her room and fell asleep on her bed still thinking about what happened.P

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked it sorry if it was short please review.**

**Joselinne: Whatever don't wait that long to update again or you will lose reviewers.**

**Me: Nooooo!**

**Ikuto: I liked the story.**

**Amu: Why did you do that to me?**

**Me: I am not at liberty to answer that anyway. Bye~ :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:Hey guys me again now its time for a new chapter.**

**Joselinne:It's about dang time sheesh what took you so long.**

**Me:I was 'busy' with 'important' stuff.**

**Joselinne:Oh yeah like what?**

**Me:Oh you know um OH good heavens look at the time I have to start the story no time to talk.**

**Joselinne:Don't just brush me off I am talking to you!**

**Me:Sorry *crumples paper* we're *crumples again* breaking up BYE!**

**Joeslinne:We aren't even talking on the phone!**

**Me:Any who here is chapter 8 please enjoy.**

* * *

When Amu woke up she forgot she was still in the dress she was wearing last night. Then she hauled herself out of her bed and went to take a shower. The clothes she picked out where her regular boots, blue jeans, and a red shirt with a black bat on it. After her shower she went downstairs grabbed an apple and headed out the door but before she could leave her dad stopped her. "Amu i heard you went on a date last night is that true" he asked her.

"Why on earth would you think that dad?" She asked nevously because her dad has a breakdown when ever she hangs out with a boy.

"Your mother told me everything, how could you do this to me Amu?" He asked shaking her.

"Because if i told you this is how you would have reacted" she said making him let go of her and then she walked out rhe door. She left her dad knelling on the floor with steams of tears coming from his eyes (i am talking about the tears that the characters cry in a funny moment).

When Amu got to town her friends once again crowded her. She noticed Tadase and Ikuto weren't with them. She thought and guessed Tadase was still mad at her and Ikuto was off somewhere beign lazy. Her friends and her walked into the pub and sat at the table amd they all ordered sodas and Amu explained everything they wanted to know. By the time she finished Yaya had fallen out of her chair with a miny noesbleed. Then Utau said something that shocked all of them.

"I have to tell you guys something" she said standing up "Ikuto is my brother" she said and everyone fell backwars."That was a different reaction then from what I had expected" she said disappointed and sat back down in her chair.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU HAD A BROTHER?!" They all yelled making her fall over.

"Because it wouldn't benefit You or anyone else for that matter" she said trying not to be attacked by Rima.

"That isn't an excuse you still should have told us" Kukai said separating Rima and Utau.

"Actually I didn't tell you guys because he left me when I was little, as you know I was born here so he was too, and I was afraid I might start crying if I told you, so i am sorry" everyone could tell she was crying a bit so Kukai went over and hugged her. When she hugged him back she started to cry more so Kukai took her out of the pub because she was making a scene and he didn't want anyone in there to she her like she was.

When she left everyone started to talk about what happened. "I didn't know her brother left much less she had one" Kairi said (I forgot to mention this but Rima Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Utau, and Kukai were all in the pub with Amu).

"Well knowing Utau she keeps many things to herself" Amu said.

"I dont think they are coming back anytime soon" Nagihiko said.

"Really crossdresser because I thought they would go jump off a mountain for the fun of it" Rima said in a sarcastic voice.

"You know calling me crossdresser hurts coming from you because you could pass off as a boy cause your flat as a pancake" he said with a smirkon his face.

"Alright thats crossing the line!" She yelled and attacked Nagihiko. Amu couldn't do anything because once they start to fight they don't stop until they are passed out so Amu just talked to Kairi until they would pass out. They were on the topic of who could beat who.

"I bet you could beat Tadase and Ikuto easily" Kairi said happily.

"Were youmthere when I had my but handed to me by Ikuto or when Tadase and Ikuto were hospitalized?" She yelled but no on was paying attebtion beause Rima and Nagihinko were keeping them entertained with their fight.

"Yeah I was but I wanted to see you reaction to the topic" he said happily. However Amu was about to throw a chair at him, but she held back then she remebered a question she needed to ask.

"Hey Kairi where is Tadase-kun?" She asked him.

"You didn't realize he has been in here sulking since he got out of the hospital because he knows you like Ikuto, and I don't blame him" he said a little depressed himself. Then Amu scaned the phb and found a corner with a depressed aura Amu was creeped out when she saw it but then went over and realized it was Tadase. Then behind her she heard a familer voice.

"I guess Tadagay is really depressed, huh shorty?" Ikuto asked from behind her. When she heard his voice she jumped and nearly fell but Ikuto caught her in time. "My, my you are trouble some aren't you?" he said smirking, but Amu on the other hand was blushing a deep red. When Tadase heard Ikutos' voice he slowly got up.

"You're the one who took Amu-chan from me" he said still facing the wall.

"You know she never belonged to you in the first place so how could I steal her from you?" He asked still smirking. Tadase however was so mad he snapped and punched Ikuto in the cheek. Amu ran to help him but his smirk turned into a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked and his aura turned from depressed to mad in the blink of in eye. Then before Ikuto could get up Tadase punched him in the stomach which set him flying into a wall. Amu tried to get Tadase to stop but she got punched too. She couldn't do anything because she let her guns at home. She didn't know what to do Tadase was acting different and she was scared that he might kill Ikuto if this keeps up.

Then she saw Nagihiko pull Tadase away from the unconscious and really beaten up Ikuto and knocked out Tadase to keep him from doing anymore damage. Then Amu ran over to Ikuto he had bruises all over his face and blood was coming from his head and it looked like he had a broken arm and leg.

So Amu hauled him up and brought him to the hospital as fast as she could, she couldn't think what might happen to her if Ikuto were to die but she couldn't think about that what matter was getting him to the hospital.

When she got to the hospital the doctors got to him immediately. They brought a hospital bed and for the second time Amu put him on it and he was wheeled into surgrey. All Amu could think about was if Ikuto would make it out alive.

* * *

**Me:Hey guys hope you enjoyed it and I hope you ready for a big surprise in the next chapter.**

**Amu:Will Ikuto be alright?**

**Me:I am not at liberty to answer that.**

**Joselinne:Why not just tell her.**

**Me:Fine come her Amu *whispers what comes next***

**Amu:NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me:You wanted to know so I told you, and i would like to thank MokaBlake and Menacing-Terror for reviewing my story i was very happy! Please review! Bye~ :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys sorry it took me a while to up date I was in a play at school and yesterday I had a ton of homework but no more waiting**

**Joselinne: Wait!**

**Me: Why am I waiting?**

**Joselinne: Dunno I wanted to just stop you from talking**

**Me: You idiot do interrupt me or I will put you through that wall!**

**Joselinne: Yea right you could your weak.**

**Me: Ok maybe I can't put you through a wall but still DONT INTERUPT ME!**

**Joselinne: Ok calm down**

**Ikuto: Would you two keep it down I was beat up?**

**Me: No we work our problems out loudly so deal with it**

**Ikuto: Whatever start the story.**

**Me: Fine, Joselinne do the disclaimer**

**Joselinne: Reads to much12 doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters she is still way to stupid.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Joselinne: Now the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Amu once again waited in the hospital. But this time it was different something happened that made Tadase snap and she wondered what. She then remembered what he said before he best up Ikuto. She wondered what he meant by that.

While she waited Ikuto was getting surgery (yes Tadase was strong enough to break some of his bones). She was pacing back and forth the whole time until Tadase came into the hospital and Amu moved as far as she could away but her friends followed him in so she walked over to them and she avoided eye contact with Tadase. But he was forced to come and apologize to Ikuto but he didn't want to. So Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau all dragged him to the hospital.

"Hey Amu" All but Tadase said.

"Hey guys why are you guys here?" she asked really not knowing why they were there.

"Well we all dragged Tadase over here to apologize to Ikuto for beating up so that's why" Kukai said.

"So he didn't want to apologize on his own?" Amu asked.

"Yup" Kukai said. Then Amu went over and slapped Tadase.

"You idiot what were you think? Did you just do that because of some stupid jealously? Or did you think I might like you if you got rid of him? Tell me why!" she yelled drawing the attention of everyone near them but she didn't care at the moment. Tadase looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know what happened but I am not apologizing to him because it's all his fault" he said crossing his arms "If he hadn't come then you would be mine." He said confidently. Then Amu walked over and grabbed him by his collar.

"Even if he didn't come I wouldn't have liked you I only like you as a friend and sorry if you expected something different but I don't want to date you!" the she let go of his collar and walked over to talk to a doctor about Ikuto and left Tadase in shock. He was about to go after Amu but Kukai grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

Amu walked with the doctor over to the room where Ikuto was resting. When she got there she sat in a chair and waited like last time but she started to cry this time. She was afraid might happen the next time Ikuto and Tadase saw each other. Before she knew it she some how fell asleep.

When Ikuto woke up he saw Amu once again asleep at the foot of his bed. "Man she needs to stop worrying about me so much" he said to himself. Then he realized she had been crying "It must have been Tadagay, that idiot why would he make her cry I thought he liked her" he thought to himself but he was mad at Tadase. But he wanted to heal first because he had a broken leg and a nearly broken arm at the moment. So he just waited until Amu woke up.

It was around 6:00 P.M Amu finally woke up. When she pulled her head up Ikuto asked her "What happened between you and Tadagay" he crossed his arms and was sittng up.

"Nothing" she said. She didn't want to tell him because she didn't think it concerned him.

"I don't buy it" he said firmly.

"What do you mean" she asked trying not to make him more suspious.

"Well obviously something did because I woke u right after you fell asleep and it looked like you had been crying" he said "You know, you may think it doesn't concern me but it dose"

"Well it isn't important, but yes something didn't happen but you shouldn't worry about it" she said.

"I bet you asked why he beat me up again huh?" he asked thinking he got it right. When Amu heard that she tried not to cry again but was failing and her eyes filled up with tears and she covered her face with her hands to hind the tears but couldn't. Then she felt a pair of arms around her and realized it was Ikuto. "Now tell me what happened" he said and Amu shook her head. Ikuto let go so she could tell.

After she was finished he was even madder then before. "Please don't hurt him he wasn't always like this" she said.

"Wasn't always like that my but, when you first introduced me to him I could tell he didn't like me" he said firmly.

"Ok but still don't, if this happens again I can deal with him personally" she said cracking her knuckles.

"When you say that it makes me afraid of what you might do" he said and his sweat dropped.

'Well don't be I wont hurt him to much, probably just enough to put him in the hospital, but I stink at holding back" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"And that's why you have so many friends" he said smiling. Amu started to blush.

"That can't be it" she said nervously.

"If you say so" then he got up and started to put on his clothes.

"Wait, you can't leave yet the hospital hasn't said you can go yet" she said stopping him.

"Screw the hospital and the food here it terrible so I want real food" he said.

"Fine, but at least let me get some crunches" she said. Having him sit back on the bed.

"Fine but hurry I am starving" called before she left. And she just nodded her head and went to go get some crunches. When she got back she helped him up and on to the crunches and then they walked out of they hospital. When Amu saw her friends she was relived Tadase wasn't with them.

"Hey did Tadase leave?" she asked her friends.

"Yea, after you yelled at him he went home" Nagihiko answered.

"Ok, hey guys we were just about to go eat want to come?" she asked her friends. They all said yes so all of them went to the pub to get some food. While they were eating Utau asked Ikuto some questions.

"So why did Tadase beat you up?" she asked him.

"Like I know he just shouted something and then punched me" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok and why did you leave when I was little?" she asked him hoping he would answer.

"I was told I could find dad, but it turned out to be a dead end and then I went back to our house but when I got there the people who lived there said you moved a few months ago, so I went looking around but couldn't find you so I gave up and came here" he said. Then Utau came over and wacked his head.

"So you just gave up looking?!" she yelled.

"Yup pretty much" he said leaning back.

"Why?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"Dunno I got bored I guess" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You idiot I can't believe you did that!" she yelled loudly.

"Man you are still as gullible as ever I can't believe you bought that" he laughed. Then Utau gave him another smack for being an idiot.

_**After Eating**_

"Hey guys I will see you tomorrow" Amu called to everyone but then Ikuto started to follow her. "Don't you have your own home to go to or are you going to stalk me?" she asked Ikuto.

"Nope I don't have a place to sleep usually I sleep at the pub but they got mad that I kept sleeping there and kicked me out" he said without caring.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a place to sleep come on" she said grabbing his wrist and dragging him to her house. When she got there she told her mom she was having Ikuto stay at their house and she dragged him up the stairs and into her room and let go of his wrist and sat on her bed.

"Wow your room is girly" he remarked.

"Well I never asked for you opinion did I, no I didn't?" she said crossing her arms and turning her head. After awhile she got up grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower. While she was in the shower she thought to herself "_What am I doing, why did I bring him to my house?_"

When she got out she went back into her room and when she got there Ikuto was asleep on her bed. "Sheesh, I guess I will take the floor then" she said to herself. Then she grabbed a blanket and lay on the ground and slept

**Me: I hope you enjoyed my new chapter will have the new chapter of my other story up tomorrow or Sunday, but I will be able to update more now.**

**Joselinne: That was really dramatic.**

**Me: So what I don't care what you think. Anyway thank you to**

**Kael- when I read your review I laughed my but off it was hilarious**

**MokaBlake- I am very happy you like my story so much.**

**And to everyone else who has read my story.**

**Joselinne: Don't be getting all mushy on me.**

**Me: Whatever**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey guys! I am really sorry about not updating I have been trying to finish all these different anime I have been watching so once again I am sorry!**

**Joselinne: You apologize too much.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Ikuto: You don't have time to argue with each other!**

**Me: I can keep you busy I have a sister who loves you she even quoted a scene from an episode of Shugo Chara in her fanfic.**

**Ikuto: Really what fanfic?!**

**Me: (Whispers fanfic name and author)**

**Ikuto: Got it bye!**

**Me: WAIT! Where do you think you are going? (Grabs Ikuto by collar with purple aura surrounding her).**

**Ikuto: Oh C*****

**Me: Anyway please enjoy ~nya.**

**Chapter 10**

Amu woke up to the smell of cooking food and warmth. When she opened her she was faced to face with Ikuto and he was asleep and had her in a tight grip which means she couldn't move. She tried to wiggle out but that failed so she tried to wake him up but that failed also. She didnt know what to do and now she was sweating. Between blushing and Ikuto's heat she got really uncomfortable.

After what seemed like forever Ikuto finally woke up. And when he saw Amu he smirked and then she snapped "Let me go you perv!" she yelled

"What are you talk-Oh poop sorry" he said and he let her go. When he let go she felt all the cold air rush to her and she felt relived. Then she got up out of herbed grabbed a red top and a black skirt and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

When she got out Ikuto was in her room and he was in his same clothes he always wore. Then Amu walked downstairs and asked her mom for some clothes for Ikuto her mom went to her dad's closet and took out some clothes and handed them to Amu "Here Amu honey" she said. Amu thanked her mother and walked but upstairs gave the clothes to Ikuto and pushed him into the bathroom and told him to take a shower and closed the door.

Amu waited at the kitchen table and ate her food. When Ikuto finally came downstairs she said "Hey you're coming with me today to town".

"Why?" he asked. But she didnt know why. Then Ikuto smirked and Amu started to blush.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked.

"You just want me to come because you like me" he said. Then Amu blushed even a darker red.

"I-I-I d-don't" she stuttered.

"Then why are you blushing so hard?" he asked.

"I am not" she said.

"You stuttered before" he told her.

'N-n-no I-I-I didnt' she stuttered again. Lucky her mom wasn't in the room at the time.

"It's ok you don't have to hide it" he said.

"I am not hiding anything" she replied.

"Whatever" he said. Then he started to rub the top of her head which see blushed even more now. She had to stick her head in her freezer to cool her face. Ikuto was confused by what she did but brushed it off.

After they ate they walked into town. When they got there Amu bumped into someone with a big pink dress. 'I am so sorry miss" she said getting up and bowing.

"Huh, oh Amu-chan it's me Tadase" he said. Amu and Ikuto looked at him then at each other then back at him. After awhile they broke out laughing they laughed so hard they fell on the ground. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You, you're wearing a big dress, a blonde wig, and but load of make up why wouldn't I laugh?" she asked still laughing. (Kael gave me the idea for this)

"Well I didnt do this it was Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Kukai, and Utau!" he yelled but Amu still laughed. Then they all came out with devious smiles on theirs faces.

"We aren't done yet Tadase" Rima said.

"AA, save me Amu-chan" he pleaded but Amu just held him where he was.

"Come ad get him guys" she said and they all walked over and carried him away. Amu heard Tadase call something but he didnt hear it.

"Wow I wonder why they were doing that." Ikuto said.

"Beats me" Amu said "Anyway I am going Wal-Mart" (Yes Wal-Mart did exist and if it dint I don't care I say it did)

"Why" he asked

e

"It's nearly Halloween and i want to buy stuff" she said.

"Ok" whatever" he said.

**Me: sorry if it's short i had to write it in a hurry but any way review ~ Bye :3 nya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:Since the other chapter was short i decided to make another chapter today!**

**Joselinne:Well thats great now whats in store for this chapter?**

**Me:Since one person loved how Tadagay was being touchered he will once again be touchered hahahah (evil laugh)**

**Joselinne: (sweatdrop) Clam down or you will start to want world domination just like he dose.**

**Me:Phf I don't have time for world domination I have to many anime to finish.**

**Joselinne:Ok -_- anyway Reads to much12 doesnt own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Amu walked down to Wal-mart with Ikuto behind her. When she walked in she found a whole stand full of things for Halloween. She picked up a pumpkin carving kit, some cupcake mix, a pumkin then headed for the costume department.

Amu looked up and down the isles for about ten minutes but couldnt find what a costume she wanted. Then she came across a which costume with black and orange knee socks, a black cape, a black hat with an orange spider on it, there were orange shorts that went to the thigh, and the shirt had a black vest, orange top and frills around the chest, and to top it off a pair of gloves one orange and one black with the fingers cut off.

Amu bought the costume and everything else. Then she stopped when she got home and faced plamed herself. "Dang it I forgot to get you a costume" she said to Ikuto.

"Even if you did get me a costume I woulnd wear it" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why wouldn't you dress up it almost Halloween" She asked him.

"I just have never been a fan of Halloween, I mean whats the point of walking around, getting candy from strangers and probably nearly killing the elderly with our costumes do some people get self satisfaction out of that?" He asked. Amu just shrugged her shoulders. Then she face palmed herself again.

"Great I forgot the candy and I have to buy extra or Ami will throw a temper tantrum about not having enough candy" she said. But before she left she brought the items inside put her costume in her room and put everything else on the counter. Then she walked back to Wal-mart.

When Amu got there she had a hard time finding the candy. After about roughly five minutes she finally found the candy. She picked up five bags of assorted candies. She didn't need to but decorations because she had some at her house.

"Since you aren't going to dress up you can help me pass out the candy on Halloween" she said heading to the check out. But before Ikuto could answer Amu bumped into someone. That person was wearing a poofy purple dress with a matching bonnet. Amu got up and apologized but apparently the dress was so big it knocked that person over and they were having a hard time getting up. Amu stretched out her hand and helped the person up.

"Amu-chan thank goodness they are after me again" Tadase said.

"Wow Tadagay that is actually a nice look for you" Ikuto commented sarcastically. Tadase just glared at him. "Oh please spare me from your evil glare" he said but then he just laughed and Amu once again held him in place and Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, and Yaya all dragged him away. She still wondered why the where doing that But she brushed it off.

When she got up to the register she saw her teach . "Nikido-sensei what are you doing here I thought your job was a teacher?" She asked.

"It was but I was fired apparently being an overly clumsy teacher is a big no-no" he said laughing a bit "Himamori-san who is the young man with you is he your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Why does everyone think that?!" She shouted drawing some unwanted attention to herself.

"Ok I guess not" he said "That will be $5.00" Amu handed him the money and walked out of the store.

"Why did you buy so much candy" Ikuto asked.

"Many kids that come by our house come by again when everyone else starts to stop handing out candy" she said.

"Makes sense I guess" he said. Amu was skipping and humming all the way back to her house and before they walked in Ikuto asked "Why are you so happy?"

"Because in two days it will be Halloween" she said happily.

"Thats great" he said not caring.

"If you didn't care why did you ask?" she asked hi. But he just shrugged his shoulders.

At about 5 o'clock dark clouds started to cover the sky and by 5:30 it was raining like crazy. Amu just stared out the window and her eyes slowly started to close. She didn't know why but when ever it was raining she always got sleepy. Then her eyes closed all the way and she fell asleep.

Ikuto was looking for Amu and he found her asleep in a chair by a window. "Geez she should really sleep in her bed" he said then he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and walked her into her room and laid her down on her bed then he sat down in a chair and watch her sleep and before he knew it he was asleep too.

When Amu woke up she found herself in her bed and she saw Ikuto sleep in her chair. She thought he looked cute when he was sleeping she watched him for awhile then one of his eyes opened and she turned away to hide her blush.

"You were watching me sleep weren't you?" He asked.

"No I wasn't" she said.

"Don't be embarrassed I was watching you sleep early so whatever" he said getting up.

"What do you mean you watched me sleep?" She asked blushing red.

"I mean what I said I watched you sleep" he said again.

"That just makes you sound like a perverted old man" she commented. Ikuto just shrugged and then walked over to her bed and sat next to her. Amu started to blush even more.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked already knowing what.

"Nothing" she said.

"Yes there is you're blushing again" he pointed at her.

"I am not" she said.

"Yes you are and it's because you like me" he teased her.

"No it is not!" she yelled and got up off her bed and stormed out of her room.

"She likes me I can tell" he said and the. He also walked out of the room.

* * *

**Me:I hope that one was longer then the other one. Oh yea i plan to go through Thanksgiving and Christmas and I think everyone can guess what will happen around Christmas ;)**

**Joselinne:Why did you wink?**

**Me:No reason**

**Joselinne:-_- I dont believe you.**

**Me:Ok fine then dont believe me.**

**Ikuto:I know why you winked.**

**Amu:Why did you wink?**

**Me & Ikuto:(Evil laugh) No reason.**

**Amu: Should we be afraid?**

**Joselinne:Most likely.**

**Me:Review please! Bye~ :3~nya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:(depressed and angry)**

**Ikuto: What wrong with her and should we be afraid?**

**Joselinne: No you shouldn't and she is depressed because she has been watching Vampire Knight and she found out that Yuki ends up with Kaname instead of Zero and she is mad because she wants to kill Kaname but she can't.**

**Ikuto: Wow a show can do that to a person?**

**Joselinne: Apparently so.**

**Me: You wouldn't understand you haven't seen the show you can't know my pain!**

**Joselinne: Yea and the whole world hates me now shut up!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Joselinne: Reads to much12 doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters she has to many mental breakdowns**

**Me: Hey!**

**Joselinne: Well it's true.**

**Me: -_-**

**Joselinne:(sweat drop)**

**Me: Amuto time!**

* * *

Amu woke up on Halloween Day more cherry than usual. "What's got you so happy?" Ikuto asked grumpy because he was woken up because of how happy Amu was being. Amu was usually loud when she was happy. But she ignored his question and went outside Ikuto wondered where she was going and decided to wait untill she got back.

When she came back in she was carrying the pumpkin she bought a few days earlier. Then she grabbed some newspaper and left the room again with the tools pumpkin and newspaper. This time Ikuto followed her and he found her on her back pouch about to carve her pumpkin.

"Wait!" Ikuto said Amu shot him a 'why the heck did you stop me at an important time' glare. "Well won't you be grossed out by all the stuff that is inside of it?" He asked.

"Nope I have gotten used to it and I love to bake the pumpkin seeds with salt" she replied continuing to carve her pumpkin.

First she cut a circle in the top to take out the stem. After that she went back inside and grabbed a medium sized bowl and set it beside her. Ikuto watched wondering what she was doing. Amu noticed and stopped "What havent you seen a pumpkin being carved before?" She asked.

"Of course I just havent in awhile" he said. amu just shook her head and went back to carving. She stuck her hand in and pulled out tons of pumpkin guts Amu just put them in the bowl and continued. It was starting to get colder since it was aroind Halloween so Amu's hand was cold so the warm pumpkin guts felt nice (I know that must sound gross but that is how it is so deel with it XP).

It took Amu around an hour to get all the guts out. When she finished she loked though a pumpkin face book they have had for about 3 years. Then she found a face she wanted. The face looked like it was about to eat something but she didnt care.

Over the next hour she was putting the face on. After she finished she put the top back on and placed the pumpkin on her porch. Then she walked back to where she carved the pumkin and cleaned up she mess. She then brought the seeds inside and cleaned them off, put them on a sheet, sprikled them with salt and put them in the oven. She had made cupcakes earlier and planed to eat them with the seeds when they finished (I had this last Halloween so thats where I got the idea).

When she finished it was about 12:30 so she decided to decorate. She then went to her garage amd pulled out 3 purple plastic boxes when she opened them she comanded Ikuto to help her but he refused and sat down. Then she muttered a few words and got to work.

First she pulled out a rubber black cat and put it outside her door. Then she continued pulling out different decorastions and putting them around the house. When she was putting up one decoration she had to get on a chair to reach it but her foot slipped and she fell off the chair she wait for the hard floor. But insted she landed on something soft. When she opened her eyes Ikuto had caught her. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?!" She yelled. Then she got up and helped him up.

"I am fine you just really heavy" he said if it weren't for the fact he was hurt she would have let him have her wrath. "But all I have are some minor bruises nothing serious" he said and started to walk away but Amu stopped him and she grabbed his shoulder she saw him wence.

"You are not fine!" She shouted and dragged him upstairs and told him to remove his shirt. He did and she examed him and saw he had some big bruises on his back and arms. Then she walked out of the room and brought back a first aid kit. Then she wrapped up his bruises. Then she told him to put his shirt back on and then she left.

When she finished it was 4:30 so she decided to put on her costume.

Ikuto came out of the room right as she did and he saw her costume. He had to admit she was one good looking witch (sorry about the spelling in the last chapter my mind went blank and i wrote that instead). When Amu saw Ikuto looking at her she blushed a light red. "What? Quit starring it's creepy" she said. Ikuto snapped out of his daze and then just patted her head.

"Sorry Amu" he said then he shrugged and walked downstairs. Amu stood there for a minute trying to process what had happened but she just shook her head and went downstairs. When she got there she went in the Halloween boxes again and pulled out a black bowl that was about one foot deep and was decorated with spiders. Then she filled the bowl with the candy she bought. Then she walked to her front door and turned on the light outside the door. And set the bowl of candy on the table by the door and sat downon her couch and signed a deep sigh.

Just then sne parents came home. "Wow Amu-chan this looks great" he mother said.

"Sissy did good" Ami said.

"Oh Amu-chan please help Ami into her costume and Papa and I will take her trick-or-treating and you can have a few friends over, but don't forget to pass out the candy" her mother said.

"Ok mom" she replied and took Ami upstairs to get dressed. When Amu went into Ami's room she saw what Ami's costume was. It was a bunny suit. Amu face plamed herself. But she helped her sister into it anyway. Then she brought Ami downstairs.

When she got back down her mother was very happy which scared Amu a little. "Oh Amu your boyfriend is simply perfect!" Her mother said. Amu nearly had a heartattack. There is no way Ikuto could be her boyfriend.

"Mom he isnt my boyfriend" she said "And shouldnt you and dad start to bring Ami out for candy?" She said practically shoving them out the door. When the finally left Amu once agained signed and sat down. But then a knock came at her door.

Then she got up and walked over and opened the door. And standing there was Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Yaya ,and Tadase. She let them in Hagihiko was dressed in a costume called beat jumper (yes like from the show) Rima was dressed as a clown, Kukai a soccer player, Utau, a singer, Kairi a samiurai, Yaya a baby, and Tadase in Royal Crown.

"Tadagay you really look gay" Ikuto commented. Everyone laughed.

"Well I would rather look like this than what they put me in" he said pointing to his friends and they just whistled pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Anyway guys I need to pass out candy tonight so you guys can hang here" Amu told her friends "I set out some food and drinks if you guys want some or you can help me" she said then she grabbed her bowl, and a chair and sat on her porch and waited for the kids.

_**About 8:30**_

When Amu went inside she was tired but she wanted to hang out with her friends. She got inside set the bowl down and went into the kitchen to she Tadase and Ikuto fighting over something stupid and she really didn't care what it was and she didn't want to find out.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled very loudly. She yell scared the two and they stopped at that moment. "Now I don't know what you are fighting about so knock it off" she yelled again. Then all of a sudden she collapsed on the ground. Her friends then gathered around to she why she fell.

"She worked to hard" Ikuto stated then he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. When he got back downstairs everyone had left. So he just went back up stairs and went to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys i hope you liked it sorry if it was short and if there are spelling errors but i still hoped you enjoyed... HEY AM I ALONE?...I guess so. I cant believe they left me! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review. Bye~:3~nya**

**Amu: I am here!**

**Me: TO LATE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Joselinne: You seem to be feeling better.**

**Me: Yea much better and now I am watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica! From what I have seen it is good but I have heard from my friend and sister that is pretty dark.**

**Joselinne: That's great any who why did you wink at the end of a chapter a few chapters back?**

**Me: No reason**

**Ikuto: Shut up and get to the story already!**

**Me: I don't have to but since I love the reviewers (not like that though) I am going to start and not I present the next chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

Amu woke up and it was about a week after Halloween. She heard the story about how she had collapsed after handing out candy. She wasn't surprised though she was tired. After about five minutes she kicked Ikuto "Yo time to wake up lazy butt" she said walking over to her closet. She picked out a black shirt and some shorts. Then she left to take a shower. She stayed in the shower for about thirty minutes.

When she got out Ikuto was asleep again this time she tried something different. "I said get up!" she yelled and then sat on his back (since he was lying on his stomach).

"Ok just get off your really heavy" he said having a hard time breathing. Amu just got mad and got up a little then sat back down. "Fine, fine just get off" he said trying to get her off. Then she got off.

"If I come up here again and you are asleep I am dumping ice water on you" she warned him. He shuddered a bit then got up. When he did she left the room. Then he followed her. When he got downstairs he sat in a chair and started to drift asleep. "Ikuto ice water remember!" she shouted at him. But he was asleep again so Amu got a bucket put ice in it then water and walked over to Ikuto and dumped it on him. "Awake now?" she asked he nodded his head. "Great now I will get you some dry clothes to change into" she said (don't ask about underwear because I don't know so deal with it).

Amu came back downstairs with a towel and dry clothes. "Here and take a shower while you're at it you stink" she told him. Then Ikuto started to smirk "What?" she asked starting to blush.

"Since when do you smell me?" he asked her still smirking.

"I don't you just walked by when I inhaled" she said crossing her arms.

"Yup sure you did" he said patting her head.

"But I am serious go take a shower you stink" she said holding her nose and attempting to push him up the stairs but was failing terribly.

"What ever" he said then moved and she face flat fell on the ground.

"Hey that hurt' she said rubbing her face.

"Oops I am sorry" he said pretending to be concerned.

"No you aren't" she yelled at him.

"Yea you right I am not" he said then stuck his tongue out then running into the bathroom. Amu got really mad but she forgot about it and made herself some breakfast.

Ikuto was in the shower as long as Amu was but to her she thought he was in there for an hour. When he finally came out and went downstairs Amu whacked him in the back of the head when he passed by.

"Ouch you know I think this is abuse" he said rubbing his head.

"Oh please I know I don't hit that hard" she said "Anyway I have to go to the store to buy food and you're coming with me" she said.

"Why do I have to" he said pouting.

"Because if I leave you in my house I don't think there will be one when I get back so deal with it" she said grabbing him and her money and going out the door.

When they got to town they ran into Rima and Nagihiko (but he was dressed as a girl) "Hi Amu-chan" Rima said.

"Oh hey Rima, hey Nagi" she said to her friends.

"Wait that Nagihiko?" Ikuto asked.

"Yea it is haven't you seen him dress like a girl?" Amu asked him and he just shook his head.

"See Nagi this is what happens when you dress like a girl our friends think you really are a girl" Rima shouted and him.

"It's not my fault" he said in his girl voice "You should yell at the guys instead of me it's their fault."

"Don't give me that excuse cross dresser if you didn't dress like that the boys wouldn't think you are a girl" she told him.

"Um I think we should go" Amu said "Well good bye see ya" she said then grabbed Ikuto and ran towards the store.

"Amu what do you need to buy that is so important that we had to run into the arguing couple?" he asked her.

"Just wait" she said walking into the store. Then she went to the snack section and looked around then she spotted what she wanted "Here it is!" she yelled.

"Quite down and why do you need that?" he said pointing to the box.

"Because I love Pocky" she said then went to check out. She paid for her sack then went home. When she got back she pulled out a book grabbed her snack then brought it up to her room to read and eat.

Ikuto followed her to her room and saw the book she was reading it was "Wind in The Willows" (I have never read it but I want to and the book did exist at that time *maybe*)

"Why are you reading?" he asked her.

"Well don't you like to read?" she asked him.

"No, and I know how to read I just choose not too" he said.

"Well what a shame there are some really good books" she said.

"Oh really what's you favorite?" he asked her. She thought for a minute.

"Well the Tale of Despereaux" (that's my favorite, it's good I would recommend it to anyone).

"Ok that's great but I don't care" he said.

"Well if you didn't care why did you ask" she asked angry.

"Because I wanted to know more about you" said to her then she started to blush dark red.

"You're lying" she said pointing at him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I don't know but I just know" she said.

"That doesn't seem fair" he said.

"How so" she asked.

"Never mind don't worry about it" he said.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed sorry about the delay and if there are any misspellings and thank you to everyone who reviewed Bye~ :3~ nya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I was watching Blue Exorcist and I wanted to get more reviews but I thought eh I will just update.**

**Joselinne: Stop making excuses and start the story already.**

**Ikuto: Yes you should and make it more exciting because the story is getting boring.**

**Me: I know so I have decided to add a character. This idea I got from read another fanfiction by XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX.**

**Joselinne: -_- Fine.**

**Me: Ok now let's get on the next chapter. **

**Chapter 14**

Amu woke up just like any other day but today in particular was going to be different she just didn't know it yet. She decided to let Ikuto sleep in since she got tired of waking him up over and over again every morning. She walked downstairs and she saw a note it read "Hi Amu you father and I have taken Ami out so we will be back late so don't worry and I heard that an old friend is coming to visit so have fun bye Love Mama."

"Great! And who was she talking about?" Amu said to herself.

"I wonder too" Ikuto said. He was standing behind her and read the letter too.

"Ikuto when did you get there?" she asked jumping about a foot away from him.

"Just a little while ago well just long enough to read the note and see you flip out" he said sitting down.

"Ok then I guess we have to go into town to get them" Amu said about to go upstairs to get dressed.

"Wait why do I have to come?" Ikuto asked.

"I already went off this you have to come because if I leave you here then I am afraid I won't come back to one she said running upstairs to get dressed.

"Fine" he said waiting for her to get ready. Amu came down about fifteen minutes later. "Could you have been any slower at getting ready" Ikuto asked.

"Well all girls take a while to get ready" she said.

"I bet I could find one girl in the whole world who doesn't take forever to get ready" Ikuto said.

"OK well we don't have time to argue let's go already" she as practically pushing him out the door.

"Ok, ok just quit pushing" he said getting out of the way. Then Amu fell and she was waiting for the ground but she didn't feel it. When she opened her eyes she saw Ikuto. "Geez you are so clumsy" he said putting her back on her feet.

"Um thanks" she said blushing dark red.

"Sure but like you said we should get going" he said starting to walk towards the town.

"Um yea" she said running to catch up with him. When they got to town they looked around.

"Hey shorty who is the friend we are looking for" he asked not stopping looking.

"I don't know my mom said there was someone coming" she said still looking.

"Hinamori Amu I have returned!" someone behind Amu said.

"Oh dear god please don't let it be her" Amu said turning around slowly "It just had to be her!" Amu screamed loudly.

"Amu who is this?" Ikuto asked.

"She went to my old school and she was so annoying, her name is Yamabuki Saaya but everyone but my friends liked her she was really popular" Amu said.

"Yes and now I am back to be myself again" Saaya said.

"Really didn't you do enough of that in school when you had your cronies following you?" Amu asked.

"No this time will be different and I still see you have that stupid pink hair color" Saaya said.

"Well at least my hair is natural but your stupidity must be contagious" she said stepping back "wouldn't

want to catch it." Saaya just took out a bottle of juice from her bag and dumped it on Amu.

"Oh great you are now assaulting me with a bottle of juice can you get any more dangerous?" she said.

"Amu are you sure you don't want to punch her?" Ikuto asked.

"No I don't want to punch her this is what I want" she said walking over to Saaya and slapping her as

hard

Which was so hard it knocked out. After that Amu just shook her hand because slapping Saaya hurt

more than she expected it to.

"Shall we go?" Amu said motioning Ikuto to follow. But he just stood there in amazement. "What you have seen a girl hit another girl?" Amu asked really annoyed.

"No I haven't and don't you think that was a little too much?" Ikuto asked.

"It's not like I killed her she will be fine *maybe*" she said walking away.

"Hinamori-san I am not done with you yet" Saaya said standing up.

"Oh great what now?" Amu said turning around putting her hands on her hips.

"I still want to insult you" she said standing up.

"Ok now I will punch you" she said walking up to Saaya and planting a punch on the same check and this time Saaya stayed down.

"You know Amu that was too much" Ikuto said stopping her from walking further.

"I think I did exactly what needed to be done and get out of my way" she said trying to move him out of the way.

"You slapped and punched a girl for dumping juice on you" Ikuto said still not moving.

"You know what I lied about my school life when I was in school I had no friends I didn't get friends until I left school" she said "Saaya was the mean girl but everyone liked her but no one like me in fact everyone hated me and I didn't know why they just didn't like me so I was just giving her what she deserved" she said.

"So you slapped and punched her because of that, just because she was mean to you?" Ikuto asked.

"She was mean, called me an idiot and fat in front of the whole school, dumped my lunch on me every day, and if that's not enough she dropped all my clothes in the toilet at gym and I had to go around that day in wet clothes. So I was just giving her what she deserved" Amu said. Ikuto could tell she was about to cry.

"It's ok" he said. Then he grabbed Amu wrist and they walked back to her house. But before they went inside Ikuto pulled Amu into a hug "Sorry about for what I said earlier" he said.

"It's fine don't worry about it' she said hugging him back. Then they walked inside.

**Me: Hey guys so sorry about the delay and the part with Saaya is not mine once again please review!**

**Joselinne: Whatever but don't delay this time!**

**Me: I won't! Bye~:3~ nya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys it's me. From one of my reviews I heard that I could improve on and frankly you are correct it's just I am running out of ideas and these things are the first things that pop into my head so if you could give me ideas it would help. Over the next few chapters I plan to talk about Amu's friends and put a pause on the Amuto story for a little while until I either get new ideas or you guys recommend ideas. So I plan to put different couples in this chapter like Kutau, Rimahiko, and maybe some of Yaya and Kairi but I am fresh out of ideas for Amuto. Also I will put how Kukai met Utau. How Rima met Nadeshiko and how Yaya met Kairi please enjoy. Ok so I will have POV's in the chapters. Kukai first.**

**Chapter 15**

**Kukai's POV**

As I walk down the streets of a lowly town with thugs and criminals running the streets. My parents were killed when I was five and my brothers were taken it's been two years since that day. I was in my house it was just a typical afternoon. I was at my kitchen table coloring in a picture and my brothers were in the backyard playing soccer. My mother thought it might be a good idea to start exercising I was always so tiny I would get trampled whenever I tried to play so I decided to play when I was a little taller.

Then one of the normal thugs off the street came busting through the door it was normal in the town I lived it wasn't unusual to have a thug come into your house and steal all of the money you own. But this time was different. The thug wanted more than the money than my family had. When my parents tried to explain but that just made the thug mad. Then he pulled the gun he had in his pocket and pointed it at my mother. At the time she was shielding me so I wouldn't get hurt.

When once again my father had told the thug we had nothing of value he didn't believe what my father was saying. Then the next thing I knew my father was on the ground dead with a bullet in his head. All I could do was sit there in terror. Then he moved for my mother. She begged him not to hurt my brothers and me and she would give him the most expensive thing we had. He just smiled and agreed. Then she ran up the stairs franticly.

She was up there for a while and I started to think she had climbed out the window and left my brothers and me. I was relieved when I heard her frantic footsteps again. When she came down the stairs she was holding something I didn't even know we had. It was what looked like a gold vase but it had a lid on it and on the lid was the head of Anubis. The thug took the vase then shot my mother all I did was sit there looking at my parents lifeless bodies. The thug then went for my brothers. I was so terrified I couldn't move. Then I heard the screams of my brothers then the closing doors of a van and then silence.

All I did was sit there thinking 'W_hy was I spared, I could be dead with my parents or I could be with my brothers but why was I still where I was?'_ I still sat there covered in splats of my parent's blood thinking _'of all the people in this run down town why it was my family?' _after a while I got up and went to my room packed all of my clothes and what I needed. I got some money and some food then head off. There wasn't anything besides dead bodies and blood left for me in that house.

As I walked down the street people just looked at me and continued on their way not caring about why I was covered in blood. I walked the streets traumatized and scared that man might come back for me or kill my brothers.

I went from town to town searching for my brothers but I had no luck. I sat on the sides of the streets begging for someone to give me money. Then one day the most beautiful girl I have ever seen gave me some money. She had long blonde hair and beautiful purple eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with brown shoes. When she gave me the money she smiled and said "Here you go I hope this will help you" then skipped away. I just sat there for about five minutes just staring in the direction the skipped away to.

After that encounter I never forgot her. Wherever I went I would look for her along with his brothers. But no luck with both. I felt like I walked across the whole country but I knew that I hadn't. I looked for two longs years I searched everywhere for my brothers and that girl that gave me the money.

But in a town that didn't have a name I could have sworn I saw one of my brothers but when I turned to look in the direction that person was gone but in their place was the girl I saw two years earlier. But it didn't seem she recognized me.

"Um excuse me I don't know if you remember me probably not but two years ago you gave me money while I was in the street" I said to her. She just looked at me then her eyes lit up.

"Oh I remember you! You were the kid who looked so down, oh I forgot to ask why you were on the street anyway?" she asked.

"Oh well my parents were killed and my brothers were taken by the killer so I was looking for them but so far no such luck, I have just about given up" I told her. Then she shot up and she looked angry.

"Why would you give up they are your family after all right! No matter how tuff things get you should never give up!" she yelled. I just looked at her astonished.

"I guess you're right but I have run out of places to look" I told her.

"Then how about put up some posters and ask people about them you should have a picture of them right?" she asked. I shook my head and pulled out a picture of my brothers that I took just a few days before the were kidnapped. "You know come to think of it just a few hours before I saw you that day I gave you money I saw kids that looked just like them in a café with a man but they didn't look happy. In fact they looked sacred" she told me. I was so happy I thanked her and was about to leave when she stopped me.

"I hope we will meet again some day" she said.

"Yea, oh by the way I never got your name" I said turning to her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name is Utau. What's yours?" she asked sticking her hand out.

"My name is Kukai" I said grabbing it and shaking her hand "And I hope we will meet again someday too" and with that I turned and walked away to search once again for my brothers with a new plan.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. And if you guys do happen to give me ideas it will be awhle before I use them because I plan to talk about Amu's friends and how they met each other. And in the next chapter I will put Utau's life before she knew Amu. Please review. Bye~ :3~ nya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I am going to have Utau's life next then I will put another chapter that tells about Amuto then two chapters about her friends and then so on but I still need ideas please it would be a big help if you guys would give me some. And about the last chapter I may have put something from modern time into the old west setting. I know I know it is late in the story but this is kind of in modern time but they live in an old western village. But I really need ideas my mind I blank nothing is in it. So without further whatever, the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**Utau's POV**

I was born into a rich family. My father was a violinist, and so was my brother. My mother didn't have a job so we got all of our money from our father who would play his violin on the side of the street. So many people enjoyed it and so did my family that's why my brother wanted to learn so he could make people smile just like my dad did.

I would always cook with my mother. She had so many good recipes it was so much fun making all those different dishes and selling them to the people around our neighborhood. You are probably thinking 'Why are you charging for food that is robing your neighbors!' well deal with it!

Anyway when I was around four my father left my mom, brother, and me. Then when I was five my brother sent off to look for him. I was so sad when I woke up to see my brother wasn't with me anymore and my mother was so engulfed in grief to notice my brother had left. So a week after he left I stayed up till my mother fell asleep, then I got out of my bed grabbed a suitcase, packed some clothes and food. I grabbed some money. Then I walked out the door without looking back because I was afraid if I did then I would go back.

My mission was now to find my brother. I walked the rest of that night. And when morning came I was so tired so I found a place where no one would think to look and I slept. By the time I woke up it was about twelve, and I was getting hungry. So I went to a restaurant and sat down at a table. The waiter was confused.

"Um little girl where are you parents?" he asked.

"I came here on my own. I have money so I can pay for my meal" I said to the waiter.

"That isn't the issue. You have to be accompanied by an adult at all times" he said.

"Ok then I guess I will leave" I said getting up and walking out. I walked down the street trying to find a vender who would sell me anything. Then I found someone selling hotdogs. I ran up to him and bought two. Then I sat on a park bench and ate the hotdogs. After that I found another secluded area and changed into a pink dress and brown shoes, a put some money in my pocket and left my stuff in that place where no one could find it, then I made sure no one followed me.

Then I stepped out of the alley way and walked down the street. I saw a boy on the street his clothes were torn and dirt was all over his face I felt so bad for him. Then I noticed he had a hat in front of him. I took some money out of my pocket and walked over to the boy. "Here you go I hope this will help you" I said then skipped away. When I looked back after skipping out of his sight and noticed he looked where I skipped off to and giggled to myself. Then I grabbed my back pack and left the alleyway.

_**Two Years Later**_

Two years had passed since I sent out to find my brother and I had no luck. I had to beg for money on the side of the street. Most people were very kind but others just saw me as filth. I came across someone who had collapsed face down on the street and I knew I had to do something.

"Um excuse me are you alright?" I asked walking up to the person. I turned him over and I saw a sight I wouldn't forget. He had a gun wound to the head and to his stomach. Flies and maggots had already started eating away at the flesh. I ran away from there as fast as I could. When I finally stopped running and was able to catch my breath I threw up all that I had eaten that day.

Then I walked by a restaurant and saw four boys sitting by a man and they didn't look happy. But I just thought they were having a bad day so I ignored it.

I took out some baby wipes I had in my backpack out and wiped my face and then brushed my teeth. Then I rounded a corner I started my search again but then I thought I saw something that looked familiar. Then a heard a voice from behind me.

"Um excuse me I don't know if you remember me probably not but two years ago you gave me money while I was in the street" the boy said. At first I was confused then I remembered.

"Oh I remember you! You were the kid who looked so down; oh I forgot to ask why you were on the street anyway?" I asked.

"Oh well my parents were killed and my brothers were taken by the killer so I was looking for them but so far no such luck, I have just about given up" he told me. Then I shot up in anger.

"Why would you give up they are your family after all right! No matter how tuff things get you should never give up!" I yelled. He just looked at me astonished.

"I guess you're right but I have run out of places to look" he said. I thought for a moment they it came to me.

"Then how about put up some posters and ask people about them you should have a picture of them right?" I asked. He shook his head and pulled out a picture of his brothers. "You know come to think of it just a little bit before I saw you that day I gave you money I saw kids that looked just like them in a café with a man but they didn't look happy. In fact they looked sacred" I told him. He looked so happy then he was about to leave but I stopped him.

"I hope we meet again someday" I said.

"Yea, oh by the way I never got your name" he said turning to me.

"Oh it's Utau. What's yours?" I asked sticking my hand out.

"My name is Kukai" he said grabbing my hand and shaking it "And I hope we will meet again someday too" then he ran off with a smile on his face. I was so happy he might be able to find his brothers. Then I got up and went off to search for my brother.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed it. After I do the back stories of Amu's friends I will make the real Amuto story at Christmas time and everyone knows what will happen at Christmas. And that's where I plan to stop since it might be bad if I drag it out passed that. Bye~ :3.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys the next few chapters will be the back stories then the final chapter will be Christmas time. I know that the last chapter I did was around Thanksgiving but I don't want to have to explain another holiday so I will have five more chapters. But don't worry I will have another fanfic up soon and it is another Shugo Chara one. These next two will be about Rima and Nagihiko. Rima first.**

**Rima's POV**

My family was just like any other family. Nice, peaceful, and full of happiness. I would always make my parents laugh with the things I did because I always wanted to become a comedian. Until that day that ended all of that. How that day started was I had gone to school and I didn't think too much on it that day. In fact I didn't think of it is the slightest but after school my parents couldn't pick me up from school so I decided to walk. Boy that was a mistake. I was walking to my house and then I walked past a dark ally and two men came out and threw me into a van. Then drove off. I was terrified.

I sat there thinking what bad things might happen to me. After about thirty minutes the van stopped and I waited to see what would happen. Then the two men came to the back and opened the door and brought me into an abandoned warehouse, but it was still is good condition. Anyway they brought me to an old couch and the forced me to sit.

"Now give us your parent'sphone number if you want to live" they said pointing a gun at me. I quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to them. One of them took it and walked over to a phone and dialed the number. And then he waited but no one picked up so he left a message.

"We have your daughter and if you want her to be alive then give us the money we want. Call us back from this number and we will discuss the details" he said then hung up. After about ten more minutes the police came bursting in through the door and they arrested the two men and then they picked me up and brought me back to my parents.

After that my house was never the same. I still tried to make my parents laugh but they told me I should go and sit on the couch. I tried many times after that but I got the same response. So I decided to stop. Then after a while stopped smiling and I would just listen to my parents arguing about the same old thing. I thought it was pointless because arguing about the same old thing won't change what happen to me or prevent it. Then I decided they might stop fighting if I ran away. So about three days later at midnight I took a suitcase out of my closet, packed all the clothes my suit case could hold. Then I took all the money I had in my house and from my parent's wallets. Then I left the house as quite as possible and then started down the street. I made sure to bring something to protect me so I brought a small club; since it was the only thing I knew how to use and was small enough to fit in my suitcase.

As I walked I took one final look over my shoulder then kept walking. Before I knew it the sun started to come up. I took a watch I had in my pocket and looked at the time it was five in the morning and I couldn't see my house anymore. Then I remember that my parents wake up at six and then they wake me up and when they went into my room they would see I was gone and they would call the police. So I started to run and I got to a small ally way and I rushed in. I got to my suitcase and I took out a rubber band and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Then I took out a baseball hat with a biohazard symbol on it. I changed my shirt to a blue shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. Then I walked out of the alleyway. I noticed my parents about twenty feet away from me. I turned my head and walked the opposite direction. Luckily that was the way I wanted to go. After a while I started to run. After I thought it was enough I decided to stop but before I could I ran into someone. I must have hit pretty hard because it knocked me on the ground. When I looked up to see who I hit I saw a hand stretched out.

"I am sorry about that" the person said and by the sound of the voice I could tell it was a girl.

"It's fine" I said grabbing the out stretched hand. When I stood up I looked at the girl. She was very pretty with long purple hair, a gray shirt and shorts, a gray fedora and gray boots. I stood there for a minute then I came back to reality.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded my head and started to walk away but she started to follow me.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but why are you following me?" I asked turning around.

"Oh well was alone so I was wondering if I could go with you where you are going?" she asked.

"Um sorry I would like to be alone where I am going" I said as nicely as I could.

"Oh ok well can I get your name?" she asked.

"It's Rima. What about yours?" I asked

"My name is Nadeshiko" she said.

"Well I hope we meet" I said. Then I waked away. I started to get hungry so I stopped by vender on the side of the road and bought a hot dog. After I ate I walked around I didn't really know what to do since I didn't leave my house with a plan. So I just decided to walk around until I would a town to stay in.

_**Two Years Later**_

Two years passed since I left my house. I left the state about six months ago. But every town I came to I saw missing person posters and they were for me but I had changed since then. So no one recognize me. One day I saw a boy and a girl talking. I know it is normal to see people talking to each other. But it was something about the girl and boy talking that made me think 'I wonder if they know each other.' The reason I thought this was I don't normally see a pretty blonde talking to a dirty brunette boy or any boy for that matter. I stood there for a while but I guess they didn't see me. I watched them until they left each other when I turned to leave I bumped into someone.

"Ouch, I am sorry about that?" I said from the ground.

"Oh it is me who should be sorry Rima" the boy said. When he said my name I thought to myself how he knew my name when I had never met him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked looking up at him. When I looked at him he looked a lot like that girl I met two years ago.

"Wow you have a lot changed in two years" he said. While he was talking I was still wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Wait I don't know you so why do you know me?" I asked.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention last time my real name is Nagihiko sorry I didn't tell you my real name I am just so used to using that name all the time" he said.

"Wait you're Nadeshiko?" I asked. Then he nodded. "You're a cross dresser?" I asked and he nodded again.

"Well actually it's a family tradition for me to dress like a girl and learn traditional Japanese dancing. Since it has been two years can I now come with you where you are going?" he asked.

"Whatever I don't care" I said and started walking away and out of the corner of my eye I saw him jump happily and grab a bag he had and followed me I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

**I hope you enjoyed my new chapter sorry for the delay. Oh yea I will explain where everyone meets up so don't worry everything will be explained. Until next time bye. :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I only have four chapters left then I will start my new Shugo Chara fanfic. So please enjoy these next few chapters. Now I present Nagihiko's back story please enjoy.**

**Nagihiko's POV**

I was three years old when I started Traditional Japanese dancing. My mother told me I had to dress, talk, and act like a girl. Since I was young I didn't know what I was getting into. So since that day I have been dancing. Then one day when I was five my mom got really sick. She was my teacher so I had to wait until she got better to dance again. But she seemed to get worse everyday. She wouldn't let me call for a doctor for some reason.

Then when I came home my mother wouldn't answer me. I ran around my house trying to find something that might help me. But no matter where I went I couldn't find anything. After an hour of no luck in finding anything helpful I called a doctor. He told me that my mother had died and there was nothing I could have done about it. I begged him to at least try something. But he told me he couldn't then left me.

I cried over my mother's body for so long I can't even remember when I finally stopped. After I cried I dug a deep hole in my backyard. I did this because I remember my mother saying he wanted to be buried in the same place she grew up in and I promised her I would make sure that happened. Before I buried her I found a coffin by the side of the road (I wouldn't know who would leave a coffin by the road side but just pretend someone did). When I got it home I dressed my mother in her best kimono and laid her in the coffin. Then put the coffin in the hole I dug. When I covered the hole I put some rocks around the head to make it look like headstone. After that I put flowers in front of the rocks.

After I finished I packed all the clothes I could in one suitcase I had. Then I got some money, and food. I know I shouldn't leave the house but it was too painful for me to stay there. So I headed off where ever it I that I end up.

It took me a few weeks to get used to being on my own. Then one day I wanted to dress, act and talk like a girl. So I dressed and hid my stuff and went for a walk. When I was walking someone ran into me.

"I am sorry about that" I said holding my hand out to help the girl up.

"It's fine" she said grabbing my hand. When she stood up she looked at me for awhile and I started to get a little worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded she head and started to walk away but then I started to follow her.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but why are you following me?" she asked turning around.

"Oh well was alone so I was wondering if I could go with you where you are going?" I asked.

"Um sorry I would like to be alone where I am going" she said.

"Oh ok well can I get your name?" I asked.

"It's Rima. What about yours?" she asked

"My name is Nadeshiko" I said using my girl name.

"Well I hope we meet" she said. Then she walked away. I really hoped we would be able to meet again.

_**Two Years Later**_

Two years had passed since I left my house. In that time my hair grew longer and I got a few inches taller. One day I was walking down the street of a town I had no idea what the name of that town was. I saw Rima she was looking at a blonde girl and a brunette boy talking so I stood behind her without her knowing and watched too.

Then they finished and she turned around and bumped into me.

"Ouch, I am sorry about that?" she said from the ground.

"Oh it is me who should be sorry Rima" I said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

"Wow you have a lot changed in two years" I said.

"Wait I don't know you so why do you know me?" she asked.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention last time my real name is Nagihiko sorry I didn't tell you my real name I am just so used to using that name all the time" I said.

"Wait you're Nadeshiko?" she asked. Then I nodded. "You're a cross dresser?" she asked and I nodded again.

"Well actually it's a family tradition for me to dress like a girl and learn traditional Japanese dancing. Since it has been two years can I now come with you where you are going?" I asked.

"Whatever I don't care" she said and started walking away. Then I started to jump happily and then I grabbed a bag I had and followed her.

**Sorry if it was short. But anyway the next chapters will be Yaya and Kairi's back story then it is the Christmas chapter. Bye for now~ :3.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a week. Oh yea and Kael the answers to your questions. The reason they're in pairs is because that is who I pair up in my story and for why it is always two years I am not sure I just need a set time for the two people to be apart. Anyway it is time for the next chapter please enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

**Yaya's POV**

I was born into a rich family. My mother and father always had time to play with me when I was little. Then when I started to get older my mother would talk to the other rich families because she wanted me to be married to someone from a high class family. At the time I really didn't understand why she was doing it. Then one time she brought me along to meet one of the families.

When we got to their house I was amazed at how beautiful it looked. Then I thought how dull my house lookedin comparison. But i brushed those thoughts to the side and walked in with my mother. When we walked in a maid came and escored us to where we would be meeting the people of the house. My mother and I waited for awhile. Then finally they came imediitly he oppologized.

"We are very sorry we were caught in a meeting that wouldn't end we practitcally had to force our way out of there" the woman said.

"It's fine we just looked the the beautiful house you guys had so we weren't bored" my mother said.

"Thank goodness, but anyway where is you lovely daughter?" the woman asked.

"Oh yes here she is. Her name is Yaya" my mother said. When she did I got up and walked over to the man and woman across from me and curtsied then. Walked back to were my mother was.

"Oh my she is so adorable!" The woman exclaimed "We shall bring out our son" she said going into a doorway for a few moments then came out with a boy. He had blonde hair, a small suit, and a girly looking face (By the way this is Tadase I don't plan to have a backstory for him). When he saw me I noticed he blushed a little. Which made me giggle a bit.

"Pleae meet our son, Tadase" the man said. Then my mother just had say.

"He is so cute!" Which scared me because she kind of yelled it.

"How about Tadase and Yaya go play for right now" the man said. The he called a maid and we were escored to where the play room was. When we got there I was shocked at how big it was. I noticed a castle in the corner. Then I heard Tadase say something.

"Hey we should play a game where you are the princess and I am the knight?" I looked at him smiled then I agreed. I walked over to the castle and saw he got out a dragon stuffed animal. I watched him beat up the dragon and walk over to the castle (the castle was about eight feet tall). Then after about fifteen minutes he finally made it to the top. Then he brought me out of the castle.

"Thank you, I have prepared a reward for my rescuer" I said he looked confused. Then walked over kissed him on the cheek. When i looked at him he had a dark red blush covering his face. Then I giggled again and my mom came to get me. I waved goodbye to Tadase and another blush went on to his face.

After about four years when I was ten my mom tried to force me to marry Tadase when I was old enough but I didn't want to marry him but no matter how much I protested it wouldnt work. So I ran away and didn't look back. I left all my clothes amd brought alot of money.

Then one day while running from the people trying to bring me back I ran into a boy with green hair about my age. I was next to an alleyway so I grabbed him and ran into the alley. I put my face close s his to make it look like we where a couple. After I heard the guys pass I got away from the boy.

"Oh my god I am sorry I was running from so people" I explained when i looked at his face i notced he was blushing which made me giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked frantically.

"I am not sure I always laugh when apever someone blushes, you musy excuse my rudeness" I said "My name is Yaya what is yours?" I asked.

"It's Kairi" he said.

"Well Kairi you might want to keep your distance from me" i said then I left.

"Wait what do you mean by that" he asked.

"Oh well I am being persuded by my family and if you get in their way then you could get hurt" I explained.

"Well isn't that a god reason to have someone protect you?" He said jumping out in front of me. When he said that it surprised me because no one ever asked me that.

"Wait you know someone who could help me out?" I asked. He shook his head then I said "Then you protect me" he looked surprised.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you were the first person to point it out to me" I said.

"But we just met" he said.

"Yes and so what?" I asked.

"FINE!" he exclaimed. I smiled then hugged him.

"Thank you so much" I said then I grabbed his hand and began to run. But then I ran into two boys and two girls. Both girls had long blonde hair, one of the boys had long purple hair and the other had shirt brown hair. They all looked around my age but they all looked like they have been threw alot.

"Hello there how are you?" I asked getting up. The boy with long purple hair answered.

"We are doing well sorry about bumping into you" he said.

"Oh don't worry about it I was the one running so I should be sorry" I said then I took a closer look at the kids and they looked starving. "Hey how about i buy you guys lunch as an apologie for bumping into you?" I asked.

"Oh we couldn't let you do that" the boy answered.

"She won't take no for an answer" Kairi said. Then finally the boy agreed. I led them to a small diner.

When the food came they ate it in a flash. I was so surprised. Then i decided to asked then to come with me and help me blend I. So Iam not discovered B my family.

"Will you guys be willing to stay with me to help me blend in to wherever I go?" I asked. They looked at me surprised. Then the boy with the purple hair asked.

"Why do you need use to help you blend in?" He asked.

"Basically I was going to be forced to marry someone I didnt want to so I ran away" I said. Then all their heads shot up and looked at me.

"We are all run aways too" the purple haired boy said.

"Great now we can stay together" I exclaimed (in the story Yaya does things really fast so thats why she is inviting everyone to join her).

Everyone didn't really care they just wanted to food.

"So can I get your names, mine is Yaya and this is Kairi" I said pointing to him.

"I am Nagihiko, the short one is Rima, the blonde in ponytails is Utau, and the other guy is Kukai" He said.

"Can you tell me how you guys all met?" I asked.

"It's a long story but I guess I could shorten it" Nagihiko said.

**Hey guys sorry if it was short but in the next chapter i will explain how they all came together and in Kairi's backstory in the end theyall meet Amu so I just thought you should know. Sorry kf it was short a d had bad grammer. Bye~ :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I just finished the Kaichou Wa Maid Sama manga and then I started to watch sword art online many people say it isn't that good but I still want to watch it anyway here is the next chapter please enjoy. SUPER SORRY FOR MY LATENESS I AM JUST REALLY LAZY AT THE MOMMENT. **

**Chapter 20**

**Normal POV**

Nagihiko thought of a place to start the story of how the all came together. Then he thought of it and started. "The story will begin from when I joined Rima" he said.

**Story Mode.**

As Rima walked away from Nagihiko he asked her something. "Hey can I come with you?" he asked she thought for a moment.

"Sure whatever" she said turning her head slightly. Then she saw Nagihiko jump happily but she just rolled her eyes, and then continued to walk. Nagihiko hurried to catch up to her when he did they didn't speak so it was awkward space so Nagihiko decided to break the awkward space by asking Rima questions.

"So why did you leave home?" he asked.

"Since when did you become so nosey?" she asked.

"Sorry to ask" he said.

"I left my house because my parents were always fighting so I thought if I left it might resolve it but I was wrong I never went back even though I saw missing person fliers I ignored them and kept walking where ever it was I was going without looking back" she said without any expression.

"Well I left home because my mother died and I had no other family to stay with so I left the house and went off" Nagihiko said. Rima looked at him for awhile. Nagihiko noticed she was looking at him and he looked at her. When he looked at her she turned her head away to hide the blush on her face.

"Anyway what is your favorite thing to do?" Rima asked. Nagihiko was surprised by her question.

"I love to read" He said.

"What's you favorite book" Rima asked.

"I don't have one I have read so many that I haven't kept up with which ones where my favorites" he said

"Well my favorite thing I loved to do was comedy" Rima said.

"Was?" Nagihiko asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you said it was meaning past tense which means you don't like it anymore" Nagihiko explained.

"Well my parents started to fight because I got kidnapped but the men who kidnapped me never where able to get the money they wanted because the police showed up. Once I returned home all my parents did was fight. So I decided to leave" Rima said.

"Wow that's..." Nagihiko said.

"It's an unreasonable reason to leave" Rima said.

"No it's just an unusual reason" Nagihiko said.

"Well that's new" Rima smirked.

After a mouth Nagihiko and Rima had no luck finding a town to live in. Rima was getting annoyed by Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko we really need to find a town to stay in" Rima said. Nagihiko nodded his head in agreement. Then when going out of an alleyway the ran into two people. When the looked at whom they ran into it was a boy and a girl. It looked like they had been running from someone. After everyone had gotten up the girl and boy pulled Rima and Nagihiko into an alley to hide. Then they heard someone go past the alley they all got up.

"Hey why were you guys running" Rima asked them.

"We were just walking and then we bumped into someone whom they ran into a food stand so we ran from the person we bumped into" the boy answered.

"Hey Rima these guys familiar don't they?" Nagihiko asked.

"Now that I think about it they do" Rima said. Then she thought for a moment. "Oh yea it was a month ago I saw you two talking and they you guys parted ways why are you guys together?" Rima asked.

"Oh well we ran into each other about two weeks ago so we decided to travel together we aren't dating or anything" the boy answered and the girl nodded her head.

"Hey it's the missing girl!" someone shouted. Rima looked up and saw someone running towards her.

"Guys run!" she yelled. They all ran back down the alley. After about thirty minutes they lost the man.

"Thank... god... we... lost... him" Rima said out of breath. Everyone just nodded. "Let me buy you guys something to drink" Rima offered. They all agreed and followed Rima to a diner.

When the got there they all ordered a drink. "So what are you names?" Rima asked.

"I am Kukai and the blonde is Utau" Kukai said.

"I am Rima and the boy with long hair is Nagihiko" Rima said.

"Well what now?" Kukai asked.

"It might be safe you guys to travel with us" Nagihiko said.

"Why?" Kukai, Utau, and Rima all asked in unison.

"Well they were seen with us when that guy yelled something about a missing person so if they were found they might die" Nagihiko explained. They all got that 'oh yeah' face at the same time.

"Well ok then lets go" Rima said paying for the drinks then she everyone and walking out the door. After a few hours of walking they found themselves in an alleyway again.

"Why do we always end up in alleyways?" Nagihiko asked. As they walked out the alley they ran into a boy and girl.

"Hello there how are you?" the girl asked getting up. Nagihiko answered.

"We are doing well sorry about bumping into you".

"Oh don't worry about it I was the one running so I should be sorry" she said "Hey how about I buy you guys lunch as an apologie for bumping into you?"

"Oh we couldn't let you do that" Nagihiko answered.

"She won't take no for an answer" the boy with green hair said. Then Nagihiko finally agreed then the four of them were led to a diner.

"You guys be willing to stay with me to help me blend in to wherever I go?" the girl asked. Nagihiko and the others were surprised by her sudden question.

"Why do you need use to help you blend in?" Nagihiko asked.

"Basically I was going to be forced to marry someone I didnt want to so I ran away" the girl said. All of our heads shot up at once

"We are all run always too" Nagihiko said.

"Great now we can stay together" the girl exclaimed.

"So can I get your names, mine is Yaya and this is Kairi" She explained

"I am Nagihiko, the short one is Rima, the blonde in ponytails is Utau, and the other guy is Kukai" Nagihiko said.

"Can you tell me how you guys all met?" Yaya asked

"It's a long story but I guess I could shorten it" Nagihiko said.

**HEY GUYS REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR MY LATENESS UNFORTUNATELY I AM REALLY LAZY!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry about being so late with this update again I just have been really busy. Also this chapter I plan to have the Amuto. So please enjoy this chapter!**

It had been a few mouths since Amu forced Ikuto to stay at her house because he didn't have anywhere to stay. Ever since then according to Amu Ikuto has become my perverted. But she would always brush off what ever he did. But sometimes she couldn't ignore because he would keep it up till she locked herself in the bathroom or left her house.

Amu was at her table writing invitations to a Christmas party and Ikuto was in the living room. When Amu finished she went into her living room to get Ikuto to go pass them out. When she walked in her living room she found Ikuto asleep on the couch. She walked over and kneeled next to his face and poked him to see if it would wake up but it didn't work. So she stood up to go find something to wake him up with. But before she could a strong pair of arms pulled her down.

Then she realized they were Ikuto arms. She started to question whether he really was asleep after all. But he was so she thought he was just having a weird dream. But she tried with all her might to get out of his grasp but it wouldn't work. She didn't realize it but she fell asleep.

About thirty minutes later Ikuto woke up. It took him a bit to wake up. When he was fully awake he realized he hand Amu in his arms he blushed a bit. But in the process Amu's eyes shot open and she looked at Ikuto and noticed he was awake and a dark blush covered her face.

"Gah!" she yelled falling on the floor.

"What?" Ikuto asked putting his hands behind his head.

"You grabbed me when I came in here!" Amu yelled.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose" Ikuto said. Amu just gave him that 'sure you didn't look'.

"Anyway you're coming with me" Amu said getting up and walking over to the kitchen table and grabbing the invitations. And when she turned around Ikuto was standing in front of her.

"Why do I have to?" he asked.

"Because if I leave you here then you will mess it up" Amu answered getting on her coat, scarf, and gloves "Quit complaining and come on" she said grabbing him by his collar and dragging him out the door. When they were walking snow started to fall.

"Wow the last time we got snow was ten years ago, but I barely remember it" Amu said looking at the sky.

"I have never seen snow before but I have been told enough about it to know what it looks like" Ikuto said. Amu looked at him when he noticed she blushed. Then Amu slapped her face.

"What was that for?!" Ikuto asked.

"I forgot to give you a jacket" Amu said "Here you can use my scarf" walking over and wrapping it around his neck. Then without warning he hugged her.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Well I was cold and you are warm" he said into her ear which caused her to blush a darker red. Then Rima and Nagihiko walked by.

"Well look at the two love birds" Nagihiko commented.

"We are not!" Amu yelled. Pushing Ikuto and away and walking over to Rima and Nagihiko. She handed then each an invitation then dragged Ikuto away.

"Where to next?" Ikuto asked

"We have to go by Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya" she said not looking up from the invitations.

"Hey what are those for anyway?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh they are for a Christmas party" Amu answered. Just then she saw the rest of her friends. She ran up to them, gave them the invitations then grabbed Ikuto then waved goodbye and dragged him back to her house.

"What's your problem tonight?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing I am fine" she sad turning her head away from him. Then he came around in front of her and he put his forehead on hers.

"Well you don't have a fever" he said. Amu blushed dark red and jumped back which caused her to fall on her butt.

"Ouch" she said rubbing her butt.

"You are really clumsy you know" Ikuto commented holding his hand out to help her up. She just turned her head away "And stubborn too" then he picked her up and set her on her feet.

"What did you do that for?" Amu asked blushing.

"Well you didn't get up on your own so I picked you up" he said walking over to the couch.

"Well I didn't ask you to!" she yelled but he didn't answer so she walked over to him he had fallen asleep. _'Really he's asleep again' _Amu thought. But she shrugged and went to her room. She fell on her bed and went to sleep.

_**The next morning**_

When Amu woke up her vision was a blurry. When she was able to see clearly se saw Ikuto.

"Gah!" she yelled falling off of her bed.

"What now?" Ikuto asked.

"Why are you in my bed?!" she yelled blushing.

"I wondering that too" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I don't know how I got up here" he explained.

"Than it was a ghost!" Amu yelled.

"No I was messing with you I came up here once you fell asleep" Ikuto laughed. Amu got a tick mark then whacked Ikuto on his head. "Ouch that hurt" he whined.

"Quit your whining I need your help today" Amu said "Come downstairs when you are ready to help" then she let the room. Ikuto got up and went downstairs and saw Amu Put up decorations. She was on the counter trying to reach the ceiling to tape up streamers.

Ikuto walked of and took her down off the counter.

"Hey!" she whined.

"Now who is whining?" he said.

"Why did you take me down?" she asked.

"Don't remember last time you fell off of something?" he asked.

"Fine" she pouted. Ikuto just smirked.

"Anyway put these up" she said handing him tape and streamers.

"Fine" he said walking over to where she was standing on the counter and typed the streamers. After he finished he walked over and sat on the couch.

"Hey get up I still need your help" Amu called to Ikuto. He sighed then got up and went to where she was. "Set up the food in the bowls and put the drinks on the table, thanks" she said not facing away from what she was doing. He wanted over to the food and drinks. When he finished Amu's mom walked through the door.

"Hey mom where're dad and Ami?" Amu asked finishing up what she was doing.

"Your Dad wanted to spend time with your sister he won't be back for awhile and he said that would spend time with you tomorrow" Her mom said looking at how decorated the house was. "Well I need to borrow your boyfriend Amu-chan" she said grabbing Ikuto and dragging him somewhere. After about ten minuets her mom came back with Ikuto.

"What did you talk about?" Amu asked.

"It's a secret" Ikuto said smirking. Amu just shook her head. Then she heard a knock on the door. She went to get it, when she opened the door all of her friends where at the door except Tadase.

"So where's Tadagay" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know, when we went to his house he wasn't home so he probably went on a vacation with his family" Nagihiko answered.

"We I guess we should just give him some food when he gets back, and come in it is probably cold outside" Amu said.

"You don't seem that worried" Ikuto commented.

"Well um... it isn't important" she said walking away. Ikuto smirked then walked in eh same direction.

After a few hours it was almost time for everyone to go home.

"Hey Amu can I talk to you outside?" Ikuto asked Amu looked at him with a confused expression. Then she got up grabbed her boots and a jacket and walked out the front door.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to give you your present" he said handing her a package. She opened it and read the title.

"Anger Management' what is this for?!" She yelled.

"Well you are always hitting me so I thought you might need something to make you less violent" he said.

"Well I guess it's the thought that counts" she said.

"Ok now give me my present" he said.

"Oh no I totally forgot about yours I was just so busy, sorry" she explained.

"Geez" Ikuto said. Without warning her grabbed Amu's waist and kissed her on the lips. "There that will be my present" he said smirking. Amu just blushed a dark red. Then she got an idea. First she set her book down. Then she turned to Ikuto pulled his collar then she kissed him.

"There we are even now" She said blushing.

"Yup we are" He said. But what they were unaware of was all there friends had been watching from the window. However all the girls had nosebleeds and Yaya had passed out from lack of blood.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I don't plan to have Kairi's back story sorry if you guys were looking forward to it. I want to send a special thanks to everyone who has been reading my story this whole time and I want to thank Kael for reviewing almost all of my chapters.**


End file.
